Bintang Kecil
by Snowdrop Lynx
Summary: CH 7: Airmata gadis itu menetes ke pipinya, dengan suara bergetar pahit, ia berujar, "Aku..tidak..bisa memaafkanmu", LAST ISSUED! R&R please!
1. Masa Lalu

This story was a fiction, based on my own imagination, actually written in due my writer's block of continuing my other fics.

I'm translating this from "Little Star", my english fic from long time ago.

Yeah, I know that I've wrote this before, as a promotion, but that version was a mess

So, I was proudly presenting this one, please enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei

**Genre: **Friendship, Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Adventure, etc

**Rate:** T, well, just for safety even this chapter could also be read by younger children

**Pairing(s):** no pairing in this chapter, may changed in later chapters

**Warning: **OOC-ness, Typo(s), perhaps, Gloomy Scenery, Canon, weird plotting, etc

Do not flame me about the stuff I've mentioned, cause you've been warned

**I accept no silent reader, you read, you review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bintang Kecil <strong>

****Chapter 1: Masa Lalu****

H. Kaoru

2012

* * *

><p>"Kakak~ aku ingin menjadi seorang hunter, boleh aku ikut ujiannya?", pinta Mocha dengan wajah memelas, ia duduk dengan posisi berlutut disamping sang kakak, mata birunya berbinar penuh harapan,<p>

"Tidak-", jawabnya tegas,

"Dan kalau kau mau bertanya kenapa, itu karena kudengar ujiannya cukup berbahaya", lanjutnya dengan nada serius, ia tidak ingin mengundang persepsi yang tidak perlu dari para anggotanya, sementara matanya terpendar keseluruh ruangan, mencari-cari sosok yang ditujunya,

"Tapi akan berbeda jika kau mengizinkan Shalnark menemanimu, disamping itu...ku dengar dia juga berniat mengikuti ujian tersebut", ia berujar lagi.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Shalnark pun menoleh pada Danchou-nya, dan adik pria itu yang duduk disampingnya,

_Nah, ini yang disebut sial_, pikirnya dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian Mocha, adik laki-laki Kuroro itu, pun berjalan bersama Shalnark sambil sesekali menoleh pada Kuroro dan melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah mereka cukup jauh, Kuroro pun melirik pada salah satu anggotanya yang lain,

"Hisoka, aku ingin kau mengikuti mereka, itu perintah", ujar Kuroro dingin, meski matanya masih tertuju pada bayangan adik laki-lakinya yang nampaknya belum jauh itu, Hisoka pun tersenyum mendengar perintah itu,

"Oh Danchou, kau tak perlu meminta", katanya sebelum menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya dua sosok yang sebelumnya dari penglihatan pemuda bermata onyx tersebut.

Sepeninggal ketiga orang tersebut, Kuroro pun memberi perintah kepada para anggotanya untuk pergi, dan sesuai dugaannya, mereka semua menghilang dalam beberapa detik kemudian.

Lalu iapun menggunakan kemampuan teleportasinya untuk kembali ke rumahnya, dan mengistirahatkan dirinya sendiri diatas sofa besar miliknya,

"Hari yang melelahkan", bisiknya pada udara hampa, ya, tak ada siapapun disana kecuali dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Kuroro lalu bangkit dari sofa tersebut, lalu matanya tertuju pada sebuah pigura kecil bergambar seorang bocah berambut hitam, seperti dirinya, namun matanya biru, iapun tersenyum pahit, dan memorinya kembali bergulir pada masa-masa awalnya bersama bocah itu, Mocha.<p>

_ Dia berada disana, dirumah sakit itu bersama ibunya yang tengah hamil besar dan harus diopname, saat itu ayahnya sedang pergi bekerja. _

_Sang ibu sering memainkan rambut hitamnya sambil berbicara mengenai banyak hal dengan putra sulungnya tersebut, ia terlihat cukup menderita karena sedang mengandung bayi sembilan bulan dalam rahimnya, namun ia tetap menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya untuk putranya yang sudah berbaik hati menungguinya dirumah sakit. _

_"Ibu, apa kau merasa sakit?", tanya bocah berambut hitam itu polos, meski sorot matanya mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran dan rasa penasaran, _

_"Aku baik-baik saja Kuroro, kau tidak perlu khawatir", ujar wanita itu sambil mengukirkan senyum manis dibibirnya, ia tidak ingin membuat putra kecilnya khawatir, _

_"Ah, Kuroro, apa kau bisa menjaga adikmu kalau aku sedang tidak ada?", ia bertanya lirih, sorot matanya terlihat pedih, namun ia buru-buru menepisnya dan tersenyum lagi, _

_"Akan kulakukan dengan senang hati Bu, kau tak perlu cemas, tak akan ada yang menyakitinya selama aku menjaganya", kata Kuroro tegas, penuh kepastian, ia terlihat bangga, dan begitu serius dengan kata-katanya, sang ibu malah tertawa kecil dibuatnya, _

_"Kakak yang baik, adikmu pasti senang memiliki kakak sepertimu-", ujarnya lirih, namun sedikitnya tidak disadari oleh lawan bicaranya mengingat ia hanya anak berusia empat tahun ketika itu, _

_"Namanya Mocha, adikmu", ibunya melanjutkan, Kuroro pun menoleh dengan wajah polos dan tersenyum, _

_"Mocha..ya", ia mengulang kata-kata ibunya. _

_"Permisi, sepertinya sudah waktunya Bu-", ujar salah seorang perawat yang mendatangi kamar itu, wanita berambut hitam itupun menoleh, _

_"Nak, sebaiknya kau keluar dulu, kami harus membantu ibumu melahirkan", lanjut sang perawat itu, namun kali ini kata-katanya tertuju pada Kuroro, namun ternyata sang bocah tidak menanggapi, ia tetap tak beranjak satu inci pun dari samping ibunya, bahkan menyambut uluran tangan sang perawat yang akan mempersilahkannya keluar pun, tidak ia lakukan, sampai kemudian sang ibu sendiri yang bicara, _

_"Tunggulah diluar, mereka akan memberitahumu kalau adikmu sudah lahir, dan kuharap kau bisa mencarikan sesuatu yang manis untuk kita, sayang", ujar wanita itu lembut, tetap dengan senyumannya meski rasa sakit mendera seluruh tubuhnya._

_ Anak itupun mengangguk dan beranjak keluar setelah sang ibu memberinya beberapa zenni untuk membeli makanan manis, meski dalam benaknya ia penasaran mengenai apa yang akan dilakukan oleh dokter dan para perawat itu untuk membantu kelahiran adiknya. _

_Kuroro pun berjalan-jalan dan kembali dengan sekeranjang kue-kue dan permen, iapun duduk disalah satu kursi yang berada di ruang tunggu, sambil memakan beberapa macam kue dengan perlahan, selayaknya seorang anak. _

_Waktupun berlalu, seorang perawat muda pun datang menghampiri bocah itu dengan wajah yang agak sedih, seorang bayi terlihat didalam dekapannya, melihat perawat yang sempat dikenalinya di kamar ibunya tadi, Kuroro pun menoleh dan bertanya dengan wajah penasaran, _

_"Dimana ibuku?", ujarnya pelan, sang perawat pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas pelan, _

_"Maafkan aku, ia tidak sanggup bertahan", jawabnya lirih, namun bocah kecil itu kurang bisa memahaminya dan hanya menatapnya penuh kebingungan. Kemudian sang ayah tiba, dengan sedikit tergopoh-gopoh karena ia sedikit berlari setelah turun dari mobilnya tadi, _

_"Dimana istriku?", ujarnya sambil terengah-engah, pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang diajukan anak itu, hanya dengan kata-kata yang agak berbeda, _

_"Ia tidak bisa bertahan Tuan, saya turut berduka cita atas kehilangan anda sekeluarga", ujarnya sedih, anak itu lalu menoleh pada sang ayah dengan wajah bertanya-tanya,_

_ "Ibumu sudah pergi demi adikmu", ujar pria itu pada putra sulungnya, perawat itu lalu memindahkan bayi yang sudah dibersihkannya itu dari tangannya ke tangan pria itu. _

_Satu jam pun berlalu dalam keheningan antara sang ayah, anak pertamanya, dan bayi dalam dekapannya, kemudian anak laki-laki kecil itu pun memecahkan keheningan itu, dengan lirih, __"Jadi..karena ini Ibu meminta aku menjaga Mocha saat dia tidak ada. Ia tidak akan pernah disini untuk menjaga Mocha", ia berujar sedih, sambil melirik pada Mocha yang tertidur dalam dekapan ayahnya, _

_"Hn..kurasa ia sudah tahu kalau waktunya sebentar lagi", kata sang ayah lirih._

* * *

><p><em> Satu tahun telah berlalu sejak hari kelahiran bayi kecil itu, sekarang ayah dari bocah kecil itu telah menikah lagi, demi kedua putranya yang sepertinya membutuhkan sosok seorang ibu, atau mungkin demi dirinya sendiri juga.<em>

_ Mereka lalu pindah ke kota lain, dan hari ini adalah hari pertama ia masuk sekolah. _

_Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu melangkah agak perlahan-lahan, maklum saja, ia adalah murid pindahan di tk itu, namun, sepertinya ia telah menarik perhatian salah seorang murid lama disekolah itu, _

_"Hallo, kamu anak baru ya..?", sapa suara feminin itu, ya, itu adalah seorang gadis kecil yang menyapanya, dan setelahnya, ia lebih mudah berkenalan dengan anak-anak yang lainnya, yang ternyata ada beberapa tetangganya._

_ Hingga pada suatu hari, ketika itu Kuroro seharusnya ikut acara kemah bersama anak-anak tk dirumah salah satu tetangganya, namun karena ia melupakan sesuatu dirumah, akhirnya iapun pulang, hanya untuk melihat ibu tirinya hampir membunuh adiknya karena ia menangis keras dan sepertinya ia tidak sanggup mengatasinya, matanya terbelalak takut, apalagi saat ia mengingat janjinya kepada almarhum ibunya, dan yang membuat sang ibu tiri terkejut, adalah saat anak laki-laki itu melompat dan bersegera meraih adik kecilnya, _

_"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mencelakainya!", seru bocah kecil itu dengan lantang dan penuh amarah, hanya saja, sang ibu tiri malah tertawa mendengarnya, _

_"Hmm...aku ingin tahu apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk itu..", katanya dengan nada mengejek, senyum kemenangan terukir dibibir merahnya yang terlihat menyebalkan dimata bocah bermata onyx tersebut, namun, setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, ia mengusir bocah itu, dan adiknya, serta melempar barang-barang mereka keluar, _

_"Dasar anak iblis! Kau dan adikmu itu, kalian tidak akan pernah boleh kembali ke rumah ini, selamanya", ujar wanita itu sambil melempar seringainya pada bocah itu, kemudian iapun menutup pintu sekencang-kencangnya. _

_Bocah laki-laki itu terdiam beberapa saat, lalu ia berjalan tanpa keraguan, meninggalkan rumah itu, demi adiknya, tanpa sedikitpun terlihat rasa takut didalam matanya, _

_"Jangan takut Mocha, aku akan menemukan sebuah tempat, untuk kita berdua", bisiknya pada bayi mungil itu, dengan nada suara yang pelan, namun terdengar serius._

* * *

><p><em> Berkelana bagi seorang anak kecil tentu sudah sangat sulit, apalagi jika membawa bayi? Wah, jangan ditanya sulitnya. <em>

_Tapi hal ini tidak sedikitpun mengusik pikiran Kuroro, karena setiap dia mulai berpikir demikian, ia akan langsung teringat pada janjinya kepada sang mama, dan, setelah perjalanan panjang yang hampir membuatnya merasa seolah berjalan tanpa akhir, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti disebuah wilayah, yang..bahkan ia sendiri tidak yakin ada orang yang bisa hidup dan tinggal di tempat seperti itu. _

_"Hei kau, pendatang baru?", sapa sebuah suara yang tidak terdengar familiar ditelinga bocah itu, ia pun menoleh pada asal suara dan tidak terkejut mendapati seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya usianya terpaut cukup jauh darinya, _

_"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat sendiri, disamping itu...tempat apa ini?", jawabnya datar namun tegas, ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah ketika berhadapan dengan orang asing, seperti ini, _

_"Ha! Seperti yang kuduga! Kau pasti anak yang baru saja dibuang oleh orangtuamu, kalau dilihat dari penampilanmu haha! Dan itu...pasti adikmu", ujar orang asing itu lagi, suiaranya terlihat santai, namun Kuroro tidak menurunkan kewaspadaannya, mengingat tempat ini sangat asing, _

_"Ya, yang kau katakan itu benar sekali, tapi itu bukan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang kuajukan..jika kau mengerti", sahutnya dingin, lagi-lagi ia tak menunjukkan sikap ramah, ya, walaupun sudah jelas hal ini karena ia belum mengerti benar arah pembicaraan orang itu, _

_"Oh, maaf kalau begitu-", ujar pemuda yang bicara padanya itu, _

_"Tapi aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu itu kalau kau mau mampir ketempatku, lagipula...kau terlihat begitu menyedihkan, dan bayi yang kau bawa..lebih lagi", ia melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan nada ramah yang cukup hangat, sejenak Kuroro berpikir kalau mungkin ia bisa sedikit mempercayai orang ini, namun ia tidak menyahut, hanya memberi tatapan tajam pada anak itu, yang kemudian malah tertawa, _

_"Iya iya, tempatku, ayo!", katanya sambil memimpin jalan, Kuroro pun mengikutinya, meski ia tetap terlihat sangat waspada. Kemudian merekapun sampai pada sebuah rumah kecil, yang terlihat biasa saja dimata anak itu, _

_"Hei Uvo! Kau membawa anak baru lagi?", ujar seorang pemuda lainnya, yang berpakaian seperti samurai miskin yang kuno, _

_"Ya, begitulah-", jawab orang yang dipanggil Uvo itu santai, _

_"Hei, kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu dan nama adikmu?", tanya Uvo kemudian, tentu sambil menoleh pada kedua anak baru itu, _

_"Aku Kuroro, dan ini Mocha", sahut bocah itu dingin, tak satu ekspresipun terlihat dimata gelapnya._

* * *

><p><em> Dan itu adalah pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan orang-orang yang bisa menerima dan memperlakukan mereka berdua dengan baik, biasanya, orang-orang beramah-tamah padanya, tapi mereka mengatai Mocha "Anak Iblis", seperti yang dilakukan ibu tirinya, yang membuat ia meninggalkan rumahnya dulu, rumah yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya dikemudian hari.<em>

Kembali ke masa sekarang, Kuroro menghela nafas pendek namun berat, kemudian ia tersenyum, Mocha adalah adiknya yang berharga, dan Genei Ryodan adalah orang-orang yang bisa ia percaya, namun...ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari sorot matanya yang terlihat sedikit muram...seperti sebuah...kerinduan..

* * *

><p>AN: gyaaaaaa! my internet was finally active agaaaaiiiin! thank you Mom! Dad!

anyway, this is the revised version of the last "Bintang Kecil", I was quite shock to when I re-read the latest version...

and so, I decided to re-write it and make it multichapters, just like the original one, hehe

Okay, enough about the blabbers, just don't ever forget to review, Minna-saaaan!


	2. Koneksi

This story was a fiction, based on my own imagination, actually written in due my writer's block of continuing my other fics.

I'm translating this from "Little Star", my english fic from long time ago

Well, this is the second chapter, you can enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei

**Genre: **Friendship, Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Adventure, etc

**Rate:** T, well, just for safety even this chapter could also be read by younger children

**Pairing(s):** no pairing in this chapter, may changed in later chapters

**Warning: **OOC-ness, Typo(s), perhaps, Gloomy Scenery, Canon, weird plotting, etc

Do not flame me about the stuff I've mentioned, cause you've been warned

**I accept no silent reader, you read, you review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bintang Kecil<strong>

****-Chapter 2: Koneksi-****

H. Kaoru

2012

* * *

><p>Agaknya membosankan bagi seorang Mocha untuk menunggu lama hanya dengan Shalnark sebagai satu-satunya orang yang ia kenal, karena sejak tadi ia belum menemukan satu topik pun yang bisa membuat Shalnark menanggapinya dengan serius, sembari menunggu peserta yang lain tentunya.<p>

"Hn, Shal-", Mocha memulai topik kesekian yang ia ajukan,

"Ya?", sahut Shalnark singkat, namun ini masih belum sampai pada topiknya,

"Menurutku, lima tahun terakhir ini kau terlihat muram..kenapa?", tanya bocah itu lagi, rasa ingin tahu yang besar terlihat di kedua bola mata birunya,

"He-eh, kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu, Mocha?", tanya Shalnark seakan ia tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Mocha barusan, ia memang sering mendengar kalau anak ini agak luar biasa, tapi baru kali ini ia merasakannya sendiri,

"Hn..kau tahu, ketepatan intuisiku kan 1% diatas Machi, yaaah, bisa dibilang aku merasakannya, hehe", kata Mocha setengah bercanda, meskipun itu tidak benar-benar bercanda, dan ia mengatakannya dengan nada bangga, membuat Shalnark mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memasang wajah bingung,

"Hehe, kau benar, sepertinya aku tidak bisa berbohong padamu, seperti yang kulakukan pada yang lainnya", katanya pasrah, yang kemudian mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari Mocha, Shalnark menghela nafas pelan,

"5 tahun ya?...jadi..sudah 5 tahun berlalu sejak kepergian..nya", lirih pemuda berambut pirang pasir itu, yang kemudian membuat Mocha merasa tidak enak dan bersalah,

"Maaf Shal..aku membuatmu mengingat hal yang tidak menyenangkan ya..?", ujarnya penuh penyesalan, melihat reaksi Mocha, Shalnark malah melemparkan senyum tipis,

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, lagipula...sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir aku bisa bicara tentang...dia", ujar pemuda itu dengan nada meyakinkan, Mocha merasa penasaran dengan kalimat-kalimat yang ditekankan oleh pemuda itu,

_Sepertinya Shalnark sedih sekali setiap mengatakan..dia, -nya, apa itu...orang yang sangat berarti untuknya?_, tanya Mocha dalam hati, mencoba mencari tahu soal 'dia' yang penyebutannya selalu ditekankan dengan lirih oleh Shalnark,

"Hn..ada apa dengan wajahmu, Mocha? Jangan-jangan kau mengira kalau 'dia' yang kumaksud itu..pacarku ya?", tanya Shalnark tiba-tiba, Mocha agak tersentak mendengarnya, sebab itu benar, tapi..kalau mendengar dari nada bicara Shalnark barusan, berarti bukan, tapi, yang bisa Mocha lakukan hanya mengangguk pelan, dan Shalnark tertawa dibuatnya,

"Hahaha, bukan kok, 'dia' itu sepupuku, yang meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu", ujar pemuda itu, Mocha tersenyum mendengarnya, menutupi rasa malu karena sudah salah menduga,

"Tapi, kau tahu, Mocha?", tiba-tiba Shalnark berkata lagi dengan nada lirih, Mocha sampai terdiam mendengarnya, ia dapat merasakan atmosfernya berubah sendu lagi,

"Hn?", ia berusaha merespon singkat,

"Aku...tidak sempat memberinya ucapan selamat tinggal yang baik, padahal, dia sudah seperti kakakku sendiri, bahkan, dia lebih seperti ibu bagiku ketimbang ibuku sendiri, dan tahukah kau apa yang kurasakan pada waktu itu, hanya penyesalan", Shalnark berujar pilu, nada suaranya menggambarkan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam, dan penyesalan yang amat besar,

"Hm, aku juga akan merasa demikian, jika sesuatu terjadi pada kakak saat ia sedang tidak bersamaku", Mocha berkata dengan nada sendu, meski niatnya adalah untuk menghibur pemuda itu, yang untungnya berhasil, karena kemudian Shalnark tersenyum padanya,

"Hanya sampai situ yang bisa aku ceritakan padamu, dan..jangan biarkan yang lainnya tahu ya", ujar Shalnark pelan pada Mocha, yang hanya direspon oleh anak itu dengan anggukan.

* * *

><p>Saat ujian dilangsungkan, Shalnark dapat merasakan keberadaan anggota Genei Ryodan lainnya, dan itu segera mendapatkan kepastian saat ia melihat Hisoka, si joker, berada dalam jarak pandangnya dan menggunakan gestur bangga seakan ia tahu Shalnark sedang melihat kearahnya, dan ia pun menyapa Shalnark tanpa suara, membuat pemuda itu merasa tidak nyaman, ditambah ketika ia menoleh kearah lain, dimana Mocha seharusnya berada, ia tidak menemukan anak itu,<p>

_Ya Tuhan, Danchou akan membunuhku jika dia tahu aku kehilangan jejak Mocha dan ia kembali dengan luka-luka ditubuhnya_, pikir Shalnark dalam hati, ia terlihat cemas dan panik.

Sementara itu, anak yang dicarinya (baca: Mocha) justru menemukan teman baru, saat ia berkeliling sedikit, alias tertinggal oleh Shalnark (maklum, kecepatan lari Mocha setara dengan anak-anak pada umumnya, sangat lambat dibandingkan dengan kecepatan lari Shalnark yang notabene-nya anggota Laba-laba),

"Hai! Namaku Mocha, namamu siapa?", tanya Mocha pada seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam _spiky_,

"Aku Gon, hm, kau datang darimana?", jawab anak itu ramah, Mocha pun memulai perkenalannya, tanpa menyadari bahwa ia sudah terpisah jauh dari Shalnark.

* * *

><p>Pada ujian babak kedua, dimana pengujinya adalah Menchi dan Buhara, baik Shalnark maupun Hisoka merasa kalau mereka sedang meluluskan Mocha, demi memenuhi perintah Danchou mereka, pasalnya, Mocha tidak bisa memasak, jadi, mereka berdua-lah yang harus turun tangan membantunya.<p>

Kemudian tibalah babak ketiga, dimana mereka harus melewati menara Trick, dan sekali lagi, Mocha tidak terlihat dimanapun dalam pandangan Shalnark maupun Hisoka.

Dan, sekali lagi juga, Mocha bergabung dengan Gon dan yang lainnya, (lupakan saja kalau ini harusnya posisi Tompa, karena dia sangat mengganggu) dan pada saat Kurapika harus berhadapan dengan Majitani, matanya menjadi merah, ketika ia melihat tato laba-laba dipunggung pria berwajah mengerikan itu, namun itu kemudian mengusik pikiran bocah bermata biru itu, membuatnya mengingat tentang sesuatu yang pernah ia tulis dalam buku catatannya yang berada di rumahnya di Ryuuseigai,

_Sesuatu yang pernah dikoleksi oleh Kakak beberapa tahun yang lalu, tapi apa ya...?_, ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kemudian berusaha mengingat hal tersebut sambil terus memperhatikan pertarungan antara Kurapika dan Majitani,

_Huh, dasar imposter gagal, untung saja yang dihadapinya bukan kakak, hmmm...aku jadi penasaran, apa yang akan kakak lakukan jika dia bertemu dengan orang ini, selain itu, sepertinya orang ini sangat membenci Genei Ryodan, huh, sebaiknya aku tidak membiarkan dia tahu kalau aku ini..adik dari pimpinan Genei Ryodan_, Mocha mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian ia pun menampakkan wajah polosnya dan bertanya 'Ada apa ini', secara implisit, Gon, yang sepertinya tidak pandang bulu soal teman, pun menjawabnya,

"Genei Ryodan itu, kelompok yang telah membantai suku Kurapika, jadi, dia sangat marah pada mereka semua", ujarnya polos, Mocha hanya menggangguk dan menatap Gon dengan _puppy eyes_-nya,

"...Memangnya..Kurapika itu..suku apa..?", tanya pemuda kecil berambut hitam itu lagi, namun kali ini, Kurapika-lah yang menjawabnya, melalui gumaman pelan yang ia katakan tanpa sadar,

"Kuruta..", jawabnya sedih, Mocha pun semakin keras berusaha untuk mengingat tentang suku itu, suku yang terdengar cukup familiar di telinganya,

_Ada sesuatu tentang suku itu..tapi apa ya..dan kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, hmm..mungkin aku harus bertanya pada Shalnark nanti kalau kami bertemu_, pikirnya.

* * *

><p>Ketika ujian hunter berakhir, Shalnark memutuskan untuk memulangkan Mocha pada kakaknya sebelum ia kembali ke tempatnya, namun yang terjadi benar-benar diluar dugaanya,<p>

"Shal, aku boleh tidak ikut ke tempatmu? Habis..Ryuuseigai benar-benar membosankan, aku sudah menghabiskan hampir seumur hidupku disana", keluh Mocha, yang membuat Shalnark merasakan kedatangan nasib buruk lainnya, bersama anak itu,

"Yah, tapi sebaiknya kita meminta izin kakakmu dulu, aku tidak ingin dia mengira aku mempengaruhi atau menculikmu", katanya dengan nada yang terdengar seperti orang yang merasa terancam, membuat Mocha mengandaikan apa yang telah diperbuat oleh kakaknya sampai orang seperti Shalnark bisa merasa terancam seperti ini.

Saat akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan Kuroro sendiri, Mocha mulai bercerita tentang semua hal, termasuk pertemuannya dengan teman-teman barunya, yang membuat ia teringat akan pertemuannya dengan seseorang dari Suku Kuruta, namun ia memutuskan untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan kakaknya secara pribadi,

"Kak, aku bertemu dengan salah satu _survivor_ Suku Kuruta, dan sepertinya dia menuntut balas, pada Genei Ryodan", ujar Mocha sambil menirukan logat dan cara bicara orang itu (dalam hal ini Kurapika), yang entah mengapa menimbulkan kesan ada-yang-tidak-beres saat ia menoleh pada sang kakak yang pandangannya terlihat menyapu lantai dengan tatapan yang bisa-dibilang-sedih-jika-orang-itu-bukan-dia terlihat di kedua mata hitamnya yang gelap, membuat ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri,

_Ada apa dengan pembicaraan tentang Suku Kuruta yang membuatnya jadi begini_, pikir anak itu,

"Ah Kakak, aku boleh tidak, pergi bersama Shal ke kota asalnya?", tanya Mocha tak lama kemudian, yang lantas membuat Kuroro terkesiap,

"Hn..baiklah, kurasa tidak ada salahnya kau pergi kesana, lagipula aku juga pernah berkunjung ketempat itu, dan..suasananya cukup aman untukmu", katanya datar, namun mampu membuat Mocha tersenyum senang,

"Dan untukmu, Shalnark, sekali lagi aku memberimu tugas untuk menjaga Mocha, karena aku tidak mungkin berada disana dalam waktu dekat ini", Kuroro berkata kepada Shalnark dengan nada perintah mutlak, Shalnark hanya mengangguk pelan,

"Baiklah, Danchou", jawabnya singkat, sebelum ia menoleh pada Mocha yang matanya sudah dipenuhi dengan antusiasme soal kepergiannya ke kota asal Shalnark,

"Ayo pergi", ujarnya, dan dengan itu, keduanya pun pergi, meninggalkan Kuroro seorang diri didalam rumahnya,

"Kau tahu...seandainya saja hari itu tidak ada, kau pasti akan menemaniku, disini", bisiknya pada udara hampa sambil merebahkan diri diatas sofa miliknya.

* * *

><p>AN: gyaaaa! second chappy! yeaaay~

I know, this chappy sounds shorter than the last one, but I hope it won't disappointed you all...

don't forget to review!


	3. Akademi Stargate

This story was a fiction, based on my own imagination, actually written in due my writer's block of continuing my other fics.

I'm translating this from "Little Star", my english fic from long time ago

Well, this is the third chapter, you can enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei

**Genre: **Friendship, Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Adventure, etc

**Rate:** T, well, just for safety even this chapter could also be read by younger children

**Pairing(s):** no pairing in this chapter, may changed in later chapters

**Warning: **OOC-ness, Typo(s), perhaps, Gloomy Scenery, Canon, Weird Plotting, Stupid things, Google-able items, etc

Do not flame me about the stuff I've mentioned, cause you've been warned

**I accept no silent reader, you read, you review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bintang Kecil<strong>

**-**Chapter 3: Akademi Stargate-****

H. Kaoru

2012

* * *

><p><em>"Hei Shal, liburan nanti aku ingin ke tempat nenek, kau ikut ya?", ajak gadis kecil itu dengan senyum terukir diwajahnya, ia menggenggam tangan anak laki-laki itu, hendak menyeretnya, <em>

_"Tidak bisa Kakak, aku kan sudah mengatakannya", sahut bocah lelaki itu sambil mencoba menarik tangannya lagi, meski masih gagal, _

_"Ayolah...kalau kau tidak ikut, aku bisa mati kebosanan, lagipula-", jawab gadis kecil itu, ia mengerutkan bibirnya, _

_"Di Rukusu kan hanya aku dan kau yang orang luar, kalau kau tidak ikut, siapa yang akan menemaniku?", bujuknya sambil melemparkan apa yang disebut sebagai 'airmata buaya', agar yang dibujuk merasa bersalah, _

_"Kak, aku janji akan ikut, tapi lain kali ya?", balas pemuda kecil itu, ia mendekat pada gadis kecil itu, namun sang gadis kecil hanya menatapnya dengan wajah cemberut dan mata bulat yang berkaca-kaca, _

_"Kenapaaa...?", tanyanya sendu, _

_"Karena..aku sudah ada janji..", jawab anak itu pasrah, mata bulat gadis itu semakin membesar karena terkejut, _

_"Janji? Jangan bilang kalau kau sudah membuat janji dengan dia lagi?", protes gadis kecil itu, ia terlihat kesal, _

_"Hehe..iya, dia..maaf ya Kak", jawab pemuda kecil itu, dengan nada yang menunjukkan kesungguhannya meminta maaf, gadis itu lalu menghela nafas dan melepaskan genggamannya, beberapa detik berlalu dan iapun mendekap bocah itu, _

_"Baiklah, apa boleh buat tapi...aku pasti merindukanmu, karena kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri", katanya lirih, bocah itu lalu membalas dekapannya erat, _

_"Ya, aku juga, Kakak", jawab bocah itu, kala itu, ia tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah kali terakhir ia bisa bertemu dengan gadis kecil itu, sepupunya yang lebih seperti kakak baginya, dan sekarang, setelah dia tidak ada lagi, yang tersisa hanya penyesalan, seandainya dia tahu, dia pasti akan ikut, tapi..itu hanya seandainya..._

* * *

><p>Shalnark terbangun dari tidurnya yang sebentar dan kenangan akan masa lalunya, ia menghela nafas dan melirik pada seorang anak yang terlelap lebih dalam disampingnya, Mocha, lalu senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya,<p>

"Aku pasti akan melindungimu, Mocha, aku tidak ingin Danchou merasakan hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya..", ia bergumam pelan.

Saat mereka mencapai bandara, keduanya menghirup udara Kota Stargate, yang merupakan hal baru bagi Mocha, dan kenangan indah namun pahit bagi Shalnark,

"Dengar, kali ini jangan sampai kita terpisah lagi, karena kau belum mengenal kota ini", ujar Shalnark, dengan nada serius, jika dia tidak lupa memberikan penekanannya,

"Aye aye Kapten", balas Mocha sambil menirukan gestur kru kapal pada kaptennya, gerakan hormat.

Mereka pun lalu memanggil taksi untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kediaman keluarga Shalnark, dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mencapai rumah tersebut.

"Aku sudah memberitahu mereka kalau kita akan datang hari ini", ujar pemuda berambut pirang pasir itu,

"Mereka?", tanya Mocha penasaran,

"Ya, mereka, orangtuaku, aku kan masih 16 tahun, sepertinya wajar kalau aku masih tinggal dengan orangtuaku", tutur Shalnark dengan wajah heran,

"O-oh", jawab Mocha, menutupi rasa ragunya, ia sebenarnya kurang yakin kalau Shalnark masih tinggal dengan orangtuanya, tapi ia tidak ingin membuat keadaan menjadi _awkward_, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan ini.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai", ujar Shalnark sambil membukakan pintu untuk Mocha, anak yang usianya setahun lebih muda dari Shalnark itu kemudian keluar dari mobil dan menatap rumah bergaya minimalis itu, terlihat simpel dan sederhana, namun tampak nyaman sekali,

"Ayo masuk", terdengar suara Shalnark menyadarkan Mocha dari lamunannya, iapun mengangkat kopornya dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah yang sudah dibuka oleh Shalnark itu,

"Oh ya, Mocha-", ujar Shalnark tiba-tiba, Mocha pun berbalik,

"Ya?", ia merespon singkat,

"Danchou memintaku untuk memasukkanmu ke sekolahku, kelas yang sama", sahut Shalnark, iapun bergegas kearah Mocha dan membantunya menaikkan kopor ke lantai atas, dimana kamar Mocha dan kamarnya berada.

* * *

><p>Pagi pun menjelang, dan sinar mentari terlihat menembus celah dari jendela kamar kedua pemuda yang akan menghadapi hari sekolah mereka, di salah satu kamar yang ditempati oleh seorang pemuda berambut hitam, Mocha, terlihat sang penghuni sudah mandi dan tengah mempersiapkan semua yang ia butuhkan untuk hari pertama sekolahnya nanti, sementara dikamar yang satu lagi, tempat teman seperjalanan Mocha, Shalnark, tidur, terlihat sang pemilik kamar masih terduduk diatas kasurnya, sementara memorinya berputar sendiri dikepala pemiliknya.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Shalnark, bangun!", seru seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang panjang, <em>

_"Nggghh..lima menit lagi, Kakak...", keluh bocah laki-laki itu dengan suara mengantuk sambil mengulet dan merapatkan selimutnya, _

_"Hu-uh! Baiklah, kuberi kau waktu dua menit untuk berjalan ke kamar mandi atau aku yang akan memandikanmu!", ia berseru lagi dengan suara lantang yang terdengar seperti ancaman, _

_"Kakak..aku masih mengantuuuk..", pintanya pada sang kakak sambil melemparkan 'puppy-eyes'nya, tapi gadis itu malah berbalik dan memunggunginya, _

_"Tatapan itu tidak akan berpengaruh kecuali aku menatap matamu secara langsung, kan?", ujarnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu, _

_"Aku akan menunggumu Shal", katanya sambil memegang gagang pintu dan berbalik untuk melempar senyum kearah anak itu, kemudian ia kembali menoleh kearah pintu dan berjalan keluar, meninggalkan anak itu dan gerutuannya, _

_"AKH! Kakak jahat!", teriaknya._

* * *

><p>"Ah, sepertinya..aku merindukannya...", gumam Shalnark tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum lirih, mengenang kakak sepupunya yang telah tiada, kemudian ia tersadar saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka,<p>

"Hei Shal, apa kau sudah bangun?", tanya Mocha pelan, seakan ia khawatir suaranya akan memecah keheningan yang ada,

"Ya, aku sudah bangun Mocha. Hn..apa yang membuatmu bangun sepagi ini?", tanya pemuda itu santai, Mocha pun masuk ke dalam kamar dan tersenyum malu,

"Sepertinya aku terlalu penasaran untuk melihat sekolah, apa itu salah?", tanya Mocha pelan sambil memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk ditepi tempat tidur Shalnark, pemuda itu lalu tersenyum simpul,

"Hehe, tidak masalah kok, lagipula aku bisa mengerti kenapa kau sangat senang, ini hari pertamamu kan?", katanya setengah tertawa,

"Kalau maksudmu adalah sekolah yang murid-muridnya tidak melihatku sebagai adik dari pimpinan Genei Ryodan, hingga mereka terlalu takut untuk berteman denganku, ya, kurasa kau benar", ujar Mocha dengan nada sedih, Shalnark lalu tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Mocha,

"Jangan khawatir Mocha, anak-anak di Akademi Stargate ini bukan anak-anak 'biasa', jadi..mereka menganggap kita seperti teman biasa saja, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ya?", ujar pemuda itu, dengan nada yang terdengar berusaha meyakinkan bocah lelaki berambut hitam itu,

"O-oke..tapi..boleh aku bertanya satu hal?", ujar Mocha lagi, nadanya terdengar serius,

"Apa?", balas Shalnark santai, sementara Mocha berdehem satu kali sebelum mengungkapkan apa yang ia pikirkan,

"Seragamnya, begini?", keluh Mocha sambil memperlihatkan seragam sekolah yang melekat dengan sempurna di tubuh kecilnya, namun membuatnya terlihat seperti anak SD, kalau garis ditepi lengan bajunya dua, bukan empat,

"Kau ini bicara apa, Mocha? Seragamnya cocok kok, seharusnya kakakmu ada disini juga untuk melihatnya", ujar Shalnark sambil menahan tawa, yang terdengar berderai hebat ketika ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mocha pun memasang wajah cemberutnya yang terlihat kekanakan,

"Berhenti mengejekku!", serunya kesal, sambil memasang wajah cemberut dan menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggangnya, bukannya berhenti, Shalnark malah tertawa lebih keras,

"Hahaha..maaf", katanya sambil tertawa,

"Dan kalau boleh, bisa kau beri aku waktu untuk bersiap-siap? Kita bisa terlambat nanti", lanjutnya sambil berusaha menghentikan tawanya, membuat Mocha memasang wajah sebal dan berbalik, lalu berjalan keluar kamar sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki sebagai wujud kekesalannya, namun saat Mocha memunggunginya, Shalnark melihat ransel berbentuk Chocobo versi Chocobo Dungeon menempel dipunggungnya, membuatnya berhenti tertawa dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sorot matanya terlihat heran,

"Mereka kakak-adik kan? Kenapa mereka terlihat sangat berbeda, ya?", gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Memasuki sekolah tersebut malah membuat Mocha merasa ganjil, ia belum pernah sekalipun datang sendirian kesekolah, tanpa sang kakak, dan sekarang, dengan hanya ditemani oleh Shalnark (yang menjadi teman sekelasnya) dan kakaknya tidak ada, ia sedikit merasa takut, dan menelan ludahnya sendiri untuk mengusir rasa cemas itu,<p>

"Hei Shal, siapa anak ini?", tanya seorang pemuda yang kelihatannya seperti seorang pemimpin gang sekolah,

"Hei Rick, ini Mocha, adiknya kak Kuroro", papar pemuda itu ringan, tentu sambil berdiri diantara keduanya, ia tidak ingin ada apapun yang dapat mengancam keselamatan Mocha,

"Oh, pantas saja dia kelihatan familiar", sahut Ricky sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Mocha,

"Hei, aku Ricky, ketua Oblivion, kelompok paling eksis satu sekolah, Shalnark juga bagian dari kami, bagaimana denganmu?", tanya pemuda itu, yang sebenarnya tidak begitu digubris oleh Mocha yang perhatiannya sedang tertuju pada sekumpulan gadis-gadis yang sedang bercanda ria di seberang sana, namun sebenarnya ia lebih terfokus pada seorang gadis berambut coklat yang sedang duduk sendirian disamping kumpulan gadis-gadis itu seolah ia mengucilkan diri, ya, seorang gadis yang rambutnya panjang sebahu dan jatuh menutupi wajahnya jika dilihat dari samping, ia sedang memegang sebuah buku tebal, dan terlihat aneh karena selain kukunya yang dipoles dengan warna hitam dan kulitnya yang pucat, ia kelihatan mengenakan seragam sekolahnya seperti apa yang seharusnya, berbeda dengan kumpulan gadis-gadis didekatnya yang mengenakan seragam pas badan dan rok yang sepertinya terlalu pendek,

"Mocha?", ujar Ricky yang sukses mengaburkan pemikiran Mocha yang kelewat dalam,

"Kau dengar tidak?", ia bertanya dengan nada gusar, sambil mengerutkan alisnya, Mocha pun menoleh padanya dan mengangguk sebelum berkata,

"Tentang bergabung dengan Oblivion? Kurasa boleh juga", ia berujar dengan nada santai, dan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah kekanakannya,

"Nah, itu baru namanya teman", jawab Ricky yang membuat Mocha tertawa kecil. Kelas dimulai tak lama setelahnya, Mocha yang baru masuk pun harus memperkenalkan diri, dan ia mampu melakukannya dengan baik, lalu semua berjalan seperti seharusnya sampai..bel istirahat berbunyi.

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, Mocha melihat The Princess (sekumpulan gadis-gadis cantik yang tadi dilihatnya, ia tahu namanya The Princess melalui pengarahan yang diberikan oleh Ricky) keluar bersama-sama dan berjalan menuju kantin dengan penuh canda ria, sementara gadis berambut coklat tadi pagi, yang menurut dugaannya, tidak termasuk dalam kelompok itu, terlihat cuek saat bel berbunyi, ia bahkan masih berkutat dengan bukunya sampai beberapa lama, sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju arah lain seorang diri, Mocha yang penasaran pun kemudian bergegas membuntutinya.

Sementara itu, Oblivion dan Shalnark, terkejut saat mendapati Mocha tidak lagi bersama mereka, padahal, beberapa menit yang lalu ia masih duduk manis ditempatnya,

"Dimana si kecil Mocha?", tanya salah seorang anggota Oblivion, yang membuat Shalnark membuat catatan dalam benaknya,

_Jangan pernah membiarkan Mocha hilang dari pengawasan, meskipun hanya satu detik_, pikirnya.

* * *

><p>Mocha membuntuti gadis itu, namun, karena ia memang tidak berpengalaman dalam membuntuti orang, ia sempat kehilangan jejaknya beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya ia berpapasan dengan gadis itu ketika ia baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan,<p>

"Hei, bisa kau menemaniku berkeliling?", tanya Mocha santai, tentu dengan mengeluarkan jurus _puppy-eyes _andalannya, namun gadis itu tidak bergeming,

"Kau menyuruhku?", tanyanya dingin dengan sedikit aksen jangan-dekati-aku dalam nada suaranya,

"Mmmm...tiidak, _by the way_, aku Mocha, kau?", jawab pemuda itu tenang, senyum hangat terukir diwajahnya,

"Illumina", jawabnya singkat dan datar, tidak sedikit pun nada ramah terdengar dari suaranya,

"Ok, kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi Lu!", ajak Mocha sambil menarik tangan gadis berambut coklat itu, gadis itu mengikuti tarikan Mocha yang tidak terasa seperti tarikan untuknya, namun ia menghela nafas pelan,

_Dasar bocah_, katanya dalam hati.

Keduanya pun berkeliling sekolah, dan Mocha selalu berhenti dibeberapa tempat untuk menanyakan 'tempat apa ini', disana-sini, namun Illumina bisa menjawabnya dengan tenang meski nadanya terdengar dingin dan malas menjelaskan,

"Hei, kudengar kau adiknya senior Lucilfer, apa itu benar?", tanya Illumina ketika mereka sedang berjalan santai seusai menjelajahi hampir satu bangunan sekolah,

"Ya, kau dengar darimana?", jawab Mocha setengah bertanya, gadis itu menghela nafas pelan,

"Yah, anggap saja aku punya kakak, dan kakakku adalah teman sekelas kakakmu, dan dia memberitahuku", jawab Illumina tenang,

"Oh, apa kau berminat melihat taman kanak-kanak kakakmu dulu?", tanya gadis itu cepat, sepertinya iya sedang ingin bicara kali ini, meskipun nada suaranya belum terdengar cukup ramah,

"Ya, sepertinya menyenangkan", jawab Mocha antusias, ia terdengar senang,

_Lagipula, aku hanya penasaran dengan masa tk-nya kakak, apa salahnya?_, ia menambahkan dalam hati, sambil mengikuti jalan yang ditunjukkan oleh gadis punk yang rapi ini.

"Ini adalah tempat kami tk dulu, tapi, karena tk yang sekarang pindah ke gedung baru, tempat ini dijadikan semacam museum untuk kami...berkilas balik pada masa kecil kami yang berkilauan", terang gadis itu dengan nada yang terdengar jauh lebih lembut ketimbang diawal tadi,

M_asa kecil yang berkilauan?_, pikir Mocha heran karena dari semua orang yang ada di dunia, kenapa harus seorang gadis tomboy yang berdandan punk ini yang mengatakan hal-hal melankolis semacam itu, yang menurutnya terlalu irasional, tidak masuk akal, atau mungkin..seperti inilah apa yang dimaksud Shalnark dengan 'orang-orang yang tidak biasa' yang berada di Stargate, gadis punk ini hanya salah satu contoh yang paling ekstrem, karena ia berpenampilan seperti anak jalanan tapi berkata-kata seperti dosen atau pembicara-pembicara di talkshow, sungguh mengherankan.

Sementara Mocha sedang sibuk dengan pemikirannya tentang gadis itu, keduanya pun sampai di tempat yang disebut "Museum Taman Kanak-kanak Stargate".

"Hei Mocha, mau melihat sesuatu yang menarik?", tanya gadis itu membuyarkan pikiran pemuda berambut hitam itu,

"Apa?", tanya Mocha singkat, Illumina hanya berdecak dan memutar bola matanya dengan malas, lalu ia berjalan mendekat kearah Mocha dengan sebuah foto berpigura kecil ditangannya, didalam foto itu terlihat dua orang yang sangat familiar bagi Mocha, kakaknya, dan seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang panjang, sedang berangkulan dan tersenyum gembira dalam foto itu, mereka terlihat sangat dekat,

"Ini...", katanya dengan nada penasaran terdengar dalam suaranya.

* * *

><p>AN: wheeew...it's finally reached up to chapter 3..

well, this chapter sounds longer than the two before, since it has a lot to tell,

oh, and, about Chocobo Dungeon, I suggest you to search it on google images if you have no idea of what it looks like..

but about Stargate Academy's uniform, you can asked me..through reviews or PM..

either way, don't forget to review...


	4. Serpihan dari Bagian

This story was a fiction, based on my own imagination, actually written in due my writer's block of continuing my other fics.

I'm translating this from "Little Star", my english fic from long time ago.

And I'm presenting this forth chapter just for you all, my Indonesian readers yeeeaaayy!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei

**Genre: **Friendship, Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Adventure, etc

**Rate:** T, well, just for safety even this chapter could also be read by younger children

**Pairing(s):** no pairing in this chapter, may changed in later chapters

**Warning: **OOC-ness, Typo(s), perhaps, Gloomy Scenery, Canon, weird plotting, etc

Do not flame me about the stuff I've mentioned, cause you've been warned

**I accept no silent reader, you read, you review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bintang Kecil<strong>

****Chapter ****4: Serpihan dari Bagian****

H. Kaoru

2012

* * *

><p>Mocha tidak bisa mempercayai matanya saat melihat foto yang ditunjukkan oleh Illumina beberapa saat sebelumnya, ia bahkan hampir terkena serangan jantung, yang untungnya tidak, tapi tetap saja, ia terkejut sampai asmanya kambuh,<p>

"Aku...tidak bisa..ber..nafas..", ujar Mocha terbata-bata karena ia kesulitan bernafas, Illumina hanya menatapnya dingin, dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"...A-ah..aku..melupakan..inhaler..ku..", sambung pemuda itu, Illumina pun mengernyitkan alisnya dengan wajah heran, siapa yang menyangka bahwa seorang anak yang memiliki asma tidak membawa inhaler-nya , itu sungguh fakta yang mengejutkan bagi gadis tomboy ini, ia pun menghela nafas berat, lalu merogoh kedalam tas berukuran kecil yang berisi first aid kit-nya,

"Ini", katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah inhaler berukuran sedang, Mocha membulatkan matanya saat melihat inhaler yang disodorkan gadis itu, logika di kepalanya masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa gadis tomboy, punk, dan dingin ini bisa memiliki sebuah inhaler, sementara ia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang mengidap asma, namun ia buru-buru menyingkirkan pemikiran itu dan langsung mengambil inhaler dari tangan gadis itu sebelum menghirupnya dalam-dalam,

"Sekarang, tenangkan dulu pikiranmu", ujar sang gadis tegas, yang terdengar seperti perintah bagi Mocha, pemuda berambut hitam itupun lalu duduk dan mulai mengatur nafasnya, sejenak keheningan tercipta diantara keduanya, namun kemudian dipecahkan oleh suara halus Illumina,

"Jadi, ada apa dengan foto itu?", tanya Illumina tegas, yang membuatnya terdengar seperti polisi _killer_ yang sedang menginterogasi seorang tersangka pembunuhan yang hampir tersudut oleh bukti-bukti yang ada,

"Itu..kakakku..", kata Mocha pelan, yang membuat Illumina menatapnya penasaran,

"Dan seseorang yang terlihat sangat familiar", ia melanjutkan dengan nada yang sama pelan, tapi entah mengapa jawabannya justru memancing derai tawa kecil dari gadis itu,

"Apa kau bercanda? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu? Padahal kan hampir seluruh siswa Stargate sudah tahu!", ujar gadis itu setengah berseru lantaran ia sangat terkejut mendengar kata itu terlontar dari mulut bocah yang sudah jelas adalah adik dari Kuroro, Mocha hanya menggeleng lemah, ia benar-benar belum tahu siapa gadis kecil berambut pirang yang ada dalam foto itu, tapi perasaannya agak buruk soal itu,

"Hah, benar-benar", keluh gadis berambut coklat itu, ia menghela nafas,

"Aku tidak percaya-", ujarnya,

"Pertama, kau adalah adik Kuroro Lucilfer", ia berkata dengan nada lelah,

"Kedua, kau datang bersama Shalnark", ujarnya pasrah dengan nada final diakhir kalimatnya,

"Lalu?", tanya Mocha penasaran, ia tidak mengerti apa hubungannya antara ia adik Kuroro dan ia datang bersama Shalnark, sungguh, kedua hal itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya, kecuali...gadis ini tahu tentang Genei Ryodan dan bahwa Shalnark adalah anggotanya, itu mungkin saja, namun ia segera teringat bahwa topik pembicaraan ini adalah gadis pirang dalam foto itu, jadi kemungkinan besar...ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Genei Ryodan.

"Hei, apa kau mendengarku?", tanya illumina dengan nada kesal, sepertinya lagi-lagi Mocha tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri dan tidak menyadari kalau ia tidak mendengarkan ucapan gadis _brunette _ itu,

"M-maaf, tadi kau bilang apa?", tanya Mocha polos, beruntung jurus _puppy eyes_ andalannya ternyata mempan juga untuk gadis bermulut tajam ini, sehingga gadis itu hanya mendengus kesal, tidak melakukan kekerasan apapun padanya,

"Hu-uh, dasar", keluhnya singkat,

"_By the way_, apa Shalnark tidak memberitahumu soal sepupunya yang meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu?", tanya Illumina dengan nada suara yang masih mencerminkan kekesalannya,

"Iya-", jawab Mocha santai, "Tapi apa hubungannya dengan kakakku?", imbuhnya, Illumina pun kembali menghela nafas,

"Oh, begitu ya", sahut gadis itu datar,

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya, tapi kau harus mendengarkannya baik-baik", ujar gadis itu lagi, nadanya terdengar serius,

"O-oke", jawab Mocha tanpa menyembunyikan rasa penasaran sekaligus terkejutnya,

"Gadis dalam foto ini, adalah sepupu Shalnark, Kurapika Hibiki-", ujar Illumina memulai narasinya, Mocha hanya mengangguk pelan sambil memasang telinganya, meskipun ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang menanti untuk ditanyakan,

"Waktu tk dulu, dia berpacaran dengan kakakmu-", lanjut gadis itu,

"Yah, sekitar waktu tk A lah, lalu mereka sempat LDR-an sampai...5 tahun yang lalu", lanjut gadis itu, kali ini nadanya terdengar sendu,

"Kau pasti tahu..kalau gadis itu..meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu, kan?", ujar Illumina mengakhiri narasinya, Mocha mendengarkan hal itu sambiln mengangguk, meski batinnya sedang bergumul dalam pertanyaan-pertanyaan, ya, 'Kurapika' adalah nama yang tidak umum, dan setahunya ia hanya mengenal seorang Kurapika, di ujian hunter beberapa waktu yang lalu, tapi..ia seorang laki-laki, bukan seorang wanita,

"Hei Lu?", tanya Mocha usai pemikirannya yang memakan waktu beberapa menit itu,

"Ya?", balas Illumina singkat, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Apa Kak Kurapika itu..", tanya Mocha yang entah kenapa diselak oleh gadis itu,

"Seorang Kuruta?" ujar Illumina menyelak sekaligus melengkapi pertanyaan Mocha,

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku mau menanyakan itu?", balas Mocha dengan nada bingung,

"Yah, mereka mengatakannya di hari pemakamannya", jawab gadis itu datar dan santai,

"Apa dia...", tanya Mocha, yang lagi-lagi dipotong oleh Illumina,

"Apa? Kau mau bertanya apa Kak Kurapika meninggal di daerah Rukusu?", kata gadis itu, Mocha membulatkan matanya dengan sorot bertanya-tanya,

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu yang ini juga?", ia berujar penasaran,

"Habisnya...kau terlihat seperti orang yang mau mempertanyakan itu", sahut gadis itu,

"Lalu, jawabanmu?", balas Mocha polos, Illumina pun menghela nafas,

"Ya, 5 tahun yang lalu dia meninggal ketika sedang berlibur ke rumah neneknya di daerah Rukusu", jawab Illumina dengan nada final yang menyatakan keaktualan informasi yang disampaikannya.

Kemudian bel pun berdering, memaksa keduanya untuk bersegera kembali ke kelas mereka, dan dengan informasi yang baru saja didengarnya, Mocha tetap belum tahu harus berkata apa.

* * *

><p>Keduanya pun sampai dikelas, dan Shalnark terlihat sangat lega mendapati Mocha sudah kembali, tapi alisnya berkerut saat melihat siapa yang datang bersama Mocha.<p>

Iapun segera menarik Mocha ke sampingnya,

"Darimana saja kau?", tanyanya dengan nada khawatir, yang hampir terdengar seperti seorang ibu yang mendapati anaknya bermain dan pulang terlalu sore,

"Hn..aku tadi keliling sekolah sama Lulu, maaf ya Shal, sudah membuatmu khawatir", sahut pemuda bermata biru itu sendu,

"Lulu? Maksudmu Illumina...yang itu", jawab Shalnark pelan sambil menunjuk kearah gadis berambut coklat itu, yang sudah kembali ketempat duduknya, dengan buku lainnya di depan hidungnya,

"Iya, memangnya ada apa dengan itu?", tanya Mocha penasaran, ia memang bisa merasakan aura yang kuat dari Illumina, tapi itu bukan nen, melainkan sebuah kekuatan karakter, sepertinya ketangguhan gadis itu tidak perlu diragukan lagi, karena sekarang, ia dapat melihat kekhawatiran Shalnark pada dirinya, yang mungkin disebabkan oleh sikap gadis itu yang ia tunjukkan pada orang-orang disekitarnya, yah, mungkin saja kecuali dirinya,

"Tidak, hanya saja..dia bukan gadis yang ramah, aku tidak percaya kalau dia tidak menyeret dan melemparmu ke neraka saat kau memanggilnya, Lulu", ujar Shalnark lagi, yang membuat Mocha semakin yakin kalau Lulu adalah sosok yang cukup menjadi ancaman di kelas ini, sejak dulu mungkin, kalau tidak, mana mungkin seorang anggota Genei Ryodan—yang sejauh ini hanya pernah terlihat terancam oleh aura kakaknya—bisa merasa terancam juga oleh gadis itu,

"Tidak kok, kau tak perlu khawatir...", ujar Mocha sambil tersenyum, meski kalimatnya terputus lantaran kata berikutnya masih tersangkut di tenggorokannya,

_Tidak, aku harus memastikan dulu kalau Kurapika yang ada dalam foto itu adalah Kurapika yang sama dengan yang kutemui di ujian hunter kemarin_, ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

* * *

><p>AN: gyaaaa! another short chappiee!

I know, well, this just a little scene, much in conversation, and I hope you all satisfied with the information given in.

still, don't ever forget to leave a review after reading...see you later~


	5. Selamat Tinggal, Sampai Jumpa Lagi

This story was a fiction, based on my own imagination, actually written in due my writer's block of continuing my other fics.

I'm translating this from "Little Star", my english fic from long time ago.

And I'm presenting this forth chapter just for you all, my Indonesian readers yeeeaaayy!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei

**Genre: **Friendship, Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Adventure, etc

**Rate:** T, well, just for safety, and the verbal abuses..

**Pairing(s):** no pairing in this chapter, may changed in later chapters

**Warning: **OOC-ness, Typo(s), perhaps, Gloomy scenery, Canon, Weird plotting, etc

Do not flame me about the stuff I've mentioned, cause you've been warned

**I accept no silent reader, you read, you review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bintang Kecil<strong>

****Chapter 5: Selamat Tinggal, Sampai Jumpa Lagi****

H. Kaoru

2012

* * *

><p>Adalah musim semi pada permulaan tahun ajaran baru ketika Mocha memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Shalnark ke kota asalnya, masuk ke Akademi Stargate, dan mempunyai 'teman-teman'nya sendiri (disamping fakta kalau sebelumnya dia punya teman karena semua orang takut pada kakaknya).<p>

Sekarang, setelah ia menjalani sekolah itu selama _term_—kurang lebih 3 bulan—ia mulai menikmati hari-harinya, yang semakin terasa menyenangkan, pergi sekolah, bertemu Oblivion, kadang-kadang ikut bersama Oblivion melakukan 'intimidasi', atau kadang lainnya, menggoda Illumina yang selalu menanggapinya dengan dingin, namun perlahan-lahan ia bisa merasakan kalau gadis itu mulai menganggapnya teman, sepertinya usahanya selama 3 bulan ini lumayan berhasil, dan kini, ia mulai menjelang liburan musim panasnya, yang membuatnya merasa senang, tapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain.

"Mocha, apa kau tahu soal pelelangan di Yorkshin?", tanya Shalnark suatu hari, ketika pemuda bermata emerald itu menghampiri dirinya yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman,

"Hmm...dulu kakak pernah memberitahuku, yah, walau aku tidak begitu peduli, ada apa memangnya?", jawab Mocha setengah bertanya, wajah dan seluruh gestur tubuhnya menampakkan rasa penasaran yang begitu jelas terpancar di kedua bola mata birunya,

"Emm..begini, kami, bukan, maksudku, Danchou memintaku untuk datang, dan dia ingin aku membawamu juga", sahut pemuda itu, sembari memakan makanan yang tadi dibawanya dari dapur rumahnya,

"Aaaaah..aku tidak tahu kalau kakak akan merindukanku...tapi ini bukti yang tidak bisa dibantah", ujar Mocha dengan gestur yang seolah-olah menirukan orang yang sedang dirindukan (entah seperti apa gesturnya) yang membuat Shalnark hampir tertawa melihatnya, saat menyadari hal ini, Mocha menoleh pada pemuda itu,

"Tidak masalah kalau kau mau tertawa, kakak tidak disini untuk bisa membela diri kok", kata Mocha lagi, yang kemudia dilanjutkan dengan derai tawa yang terdengar darinya, dan pemuda itu, yang tidak bisa membayangkan Danchou-nya benar-benar merindukan adik kecilnya ini,

"Hahaha, aku tidak bisa membayangkan wajahnya", katanya disela-sela tawa itu,

"Aku juga", balas Mocha sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, namun ia berusaha untuk menghentikan dirinya sendiri dan menoleh pada Shalnark,

"Jadi, kapan pelelangannya akan diadakan?", katanya masih setengah tertawa,

"Masih lama, tanggal 1 dibulan September, kita berangkat akhir Agustus", sahut Shalnark yang membuat Mocha sedikit terlihat sedih,

"Shal, kita bisa kembali kesini kan?", ia bertanya dengan nada sendu, dalam sekejap atmosfer penuh tawa tadi berganti, Shalnark pun menghela nafas, Mocha terlihat benar-benar akan merindukan kota ini, toh, ia belum pernah melihat Mocha sesenang ini sebelumnya, apalagi dengan teman-teman 'tidak biasa'nya, yang begitu baik dan bersikap normal padanya, ia sungguh menyukai mereka semua, mereka yang telah membantunya belajar untuk berbaur, dan berbicara sendiri dengan semua orang, ah, ia sungguh akan merindukan mereka,

"Tentu, kalau semua sudah selesai", ujar Shalnark mantap, seakan ia berniat meyakinkan Mocha dengan kesungguhan janjinya.

* * *

><p>Beberapa bulan pun berlalu, dan hari ini adalah hari kepergian Mocha, 29 Agustus.<p>

Pada hari ini, ia tahu akan harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada hari-hari damai dan kembali melihat genangan darah dimana-mana, yah, adegan-adegan yang sudah terlalu sering dilihatnya di Ryuuseigai.

Semalam, ia dan Shalnark sudah mengadakan pesta perpisahan dengan Oblivion, dan kini, tepatnya pagi ini, ia ingin mengucapkan perpisahan pada seseorang secara pribadi, untuk itulah, ia sengaja mengajak orang itu bertemu di taman dekat sekolah mereka, beberapa jam sebelum ia pergi.

"Hai, senang kau datang", sapa Mocha saat melihat sosok itu tiba,

"Ya, itu karena kau bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting", sahutnya dingin, Mocha tertawa kecil mendengarnya,

"Iya, sebelumnya, aku ingin minta maaf, telah banyak menyusahkanmu selama ini", kata pemuda berambut hitam itu formal, yang diajak bicara hanya mengernyit lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan wajah heran,

"Tidak kok, aku justru berterima kasih karena kau sudah membuat hari-hariku lebih...menyenangkan", ujar gadis berambut _brunette_ itu datar, dengan nada dinginnya yang biasa, tapi sedikitnya, Mocha bisa merasakan ketulusan kata-kata itu, ah, bukannya Lulu memang selalu seperti ini, bersikap dingin namun berkata manis, yah, bukan hal yang tidak wajar jika Mocha sudah hafal sekali peringai gadis cantik berambut coklat ini,

"Hnn..aku kan mau pergi, boleh aku memberimu sebuah hadiah perpisahan?", tanya Mocha yang membuat gadis itu menampakkan gestur yang seolah mengatakan apa-yang-sebenarnya-ada-di-kepalamu secara implisit, tapi sepertinya gadis itu memiliki tingkat kedinginan sikap yang membuatnya tidak bisa menampilkan gestur itu diwajahnya, atau mungkin dia hanya tidak ingin menampakkannya secara eksplisit, entah,

"Yah, boleh saja", jawabnya datar, sambil mengangkat bahunya dan menampakkan wajah menantang, yang sepertinya harus ia sayangkan, mengingat beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda itu malah menciumnya secara singkat, dan sukses membuat gadis itu syok sekaligus marah beberapa saat setelah ia terdiam dalam keterkejutannya,

"KAU! BISA-BISANYA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU? DASAR PENCURI! SETAN CILIK! MALING! PERAMPOK! ITU CIUMAN PERTAMAKU BRENGSEK!", ujarnya penuh amarah seolah mengutuk pemuda itu sampai mati atau sampai ke neraka,

"Yah, itu adalah hadiahnya, karena itu juga ciuman pertamaku, puas?", balas Mocha santai dengan senyum lebar terukir diwajahnya yang kekanakan, yah, tentu saja membuat gadis itu semakin kesal,

"AKU BERANI BERSUMPAH KALAU KAU MATI DAN AKAN MASUK SURGA, AKU AKAN MENJADI ORANG YANG MELEMPARMU KETEMPATMU DI NERAKA!", serunya lagi, wajahnya benar-benar merah karena marah sekarang, dan Mocha berani bertaruh kalau ia mengatakan itu semua dalam satu tarikan nafas, maka seluruh oksigen yang berada di paru-parunya akan habis, dan telinganya bisa tuli jika terus-terusan mendengar teriakkan gadis ini,

"Iya, iya, lakukan sesukamu, tapi aku sudah harus pergi sekarang, sampai nanti!", katanya sambil mengelus telinganya sendiri untuk meredakan efek suara tadi, lalu iapun berlari dan melambai pada gadis itu, yang membalasnya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya sebal, membuat pemuda itu tersenyum menang,

"Kau tahu, kau terlihat manis dengan senyum dan _blush_", katanya lagi, sebelum ia tertawa atas gadis tomboy yang sedang kesal itu,

"LEBIH BAIK KAU MENGKHAWATIRKAN HIDUPMU SENDIRI!", adalah kata-kata penuh amarah yang terakhir didengar Mocha dari Lulu, sebelum ia terlalu jauh untuk mendengar suara mezzo-sopran gadis itu, dan kemudian langkahnya pun membawanya kembali ke kediaman milik Shalnark,

"Okay Shal, ayo kita berangkat!", seru Mocha penuh semangat, kejadian barusan akan menjadi memori lucu yang mungkin akan sulit ia lupakan, melihat Mocha yang seperti ini, Shalnark menatapnya dengan wajah heran dan senyum simpul,

"Memangnya siapa yang kau beri perpisahan tadi? Kau belum menjawabnya saat aku menanyakannya tadi pagi, kau hanya bilang 'akan menyenangkan'", jawab Shalnark, Mocha pun tersenyum bangga,

"Illumina, atau Lulu", jawabnya singkat, yang membuat Shalnark sweatdrop dan terbelalak kaget,

_Dia benar-benar tidak pernah kehilangan keberuntungan_, pikirnya.

* * *

><p>Berjalan dengan pesawat terasa membosankan bagi Mocha (karena di perjalanan sebelumnya ia tidur sepanjang perjalanan bukan, dia tertidur sepanjang penerbangan), tapi sekarang, dengan memori lucu masih berputar dikepalanya, ia tidak mungkin tidur, maka ia pun memandang keluar jendela sambil senyum-senyum, saat merasa benar-benar bosan, ia pun menoleh pada Shalnark, dan terkejut mendapati pemuda itu sudah hampir terlelap, jadi, pemuda kecil itupun berniat menanyakan pertanyaan tidak penting yang mungkin bisa menarik perhatiannya,<p>

"Shal, bagaimana hubunganmu dan Shizu?", ujarnya riang, tapi cukup untuk membuat Shalnark kaget luar biasa,

"Bagaimana kau tahu?", sahut Shalnark dengan wajah yang memerah,

"Hanya menebak-", ia menghela nafas,

"Sudah kubilang kan, firasatku 1% lebih tepat daripada Machi", imbuh Mocha dengan wajah yang terlihat senang karena tebakannya tepat,

"Jadi, bagaimana?", ia mengulang lagi,

"Tidak banyak yang bisa kukatakan, biasa saja, seperti yang kau lihat", jawab sang pemuda dengan nada mengantuk, sambil berpikir bagaimana Mocha bisa benar-benar tahu hanya dengan menebak-nebak,

"Terkadang aku bisa mendengar pikiran orang-", ujar Mocha tiba-tiba,

"Tapi kakak belum tahu soal ini", sambungnya tanpa memberi Shalnark jeda yang cukup untuk mencerna informasi ini, ia pun lalu mulai memakan kue yang dipesannya,

"Oh", Shalnark merespon singkat, ia masih belum tahu harus berkata apa,

"Hn..sekarang kita berdua punya sesuatu yang dirahasiakan, oleh karena itu..maukah kau berjanji tidak mengatakan soal kemampuanku ini? Kalau ya, aku bisa menjamin kalau tidak ada lagi yang tahu selain aku dan Franklin", ujar Mocha, Shalnark mengernyitkan alisnya,

"Aku bisa mengerti kalau itu kau, tapi kenapa Franklin juga?", tanya Shalnark,

"Yah, kalau Franklin, mungkin Shizuku sendiri yang mengatakannya", jawab Mocha sambil memakan kuenya, yang hanya direspon Shalnark dengan anggukan, kemudian keduanya terdiam.

Selagi kedua orang itu diam, sebuah suara terdengar dari pengeras suara yang ada di pesawat itu,

"Para penumpang yang terhormat, silahkan kencangkan sabuk pengaman anda", ujar suara itu.

* * *

><p>AN: well, again, it's a short update, though

but I promise you all, that the next would be better, and a little bit longer

so, see you soon

tschus

p.s. don't forget to leave your review


	6. Penjaga

This story was a fiction, based on my own imagination, actually written in due my writer's block of continuing my other fics.

I'm translating this from "Little Star", my english fic from long time ago.

And I'm presenting this sixth chapter just for you all, my Indonesian readers yeeeaaayy!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei

**Genre: **Friendship, Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Adventure, Semi-Romance, etc

**Rate:** T, well, just for safety, though I guess it's suitable for PG-13

**Pairing(s):** no 'real' pairing for this chapter, might seen some hinted

**Warning: **FemKura, OOC-ness, Typo(s), perhaps, Gloomy scenery, Canon, Weird plotting, etc

Do not flame me about the stuff I've mentioned, cause you've been warned

**I accept no silent reader, you read, you review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bintang Kecil<strong>

****Chapter 6: Penjaga****

H. Kaoru

2012

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, di tempat lain, sebuah balon angkasa lain juga sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kota yang tak pernah tidur itu, Yorkshin.<p>

Saat Kurapika sedang berdiri disamping jendela dengan pandangannya tertuju pada jendela itu, sebuah ingatan tiba-tiba menghampirinya lagi, ya, ia tanpa sadar telah membiarkan ingatannya kembali.

_"1 September di Yorkshin", ujar sang joker gila, Hisoka, sebelum mengakui kekalahannya waktu itu._

_Dan setelahnya, semua berjalan begitu cepat, pergi ke rumah Killua di gunung Kukuru, berlatih membuka pintu seberat 2 ton selama beberapa minggu, memulai pencarian atas Genei Ryodan dan bola mata sukunya, mencari pekerjaan, berlatih Nen, ya, ia berlatih Nen, dengan sangat berat, demi mendapatkan sebuah kekuatan besar untuk memburu setiap anggota Genei Ryodan yang pernah hidup, dan membunuh mereka semua atas nama Suku Kuruta._

_ Kini pemuda itu telah siap untuk membalaskan dendamnya, dengan senjata dari Nen Gugenka-nya yang berupa rantai, serta kekuatan khusus dari Nen Tokushitsu-nya, sehingga ia bisa mendapatkan 4 mata rantai dengan potensi yang berbeda-beda._

* * *

><p><em> Apa yang akan kulakukan setelah dendamku terbalaskan<em>, ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan menyusuri jendela itu, hendak kembali ke kamarnya,

_Aku akan mencari dan mengumpulkan semua bola mata merah yang ada, dan mengembalikannya_, ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, kemudian pemuda itu menghela nafas berat, dan meneruskan perjalanannya.

Hanya saja, ingatannya nampaknya sangat suka bergulir kembali ke masa lampau tanpa menghiraukan pemiliknya, seperti saat ini tentunya.

_Dalam perjalanannya menuju daerah Rukusu yang merupakan tempat Suku Kuruta berdiam, bocah lelaki itu menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup dengan cepat karena ia begitu gugup, bagaimana tidak? Hari ini dia akan menemui neneknya, yang belum pernah ditemuinya sejak ia meninggalkan daerah itu 6 tahun yang lalu untuk tinggal bersama kerabatnya, atau lebih tepatnya adik dari almarhumah ibunya._

_ Ketika ia mencapai dermaga, ia terlihat begitu lega mendapati dirinya masih merasa begitu familiar dengan suasana tempat itu, bahkan udara yang dihirupnya pun masih sangat dikenalinya, 6 tahun adalah waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk mengubah sebuah desa, dan ia sangat bahagia melihat desanya masih terasa begitu sama, yah, walaupun ia masih belum bisa ingat dengan benar pada waktu ia meninggalkan desa itu, namun suasana 'kampung halaman' yang menyeruak benar-benar membuatnya merasa senang._

_"Nenek!", panggilnya pada sosok itu, seakan ia cukup yakin bahwa itulah sosok yang ditujunya, meski tidak begitu juga, sebab Kurapika tidak begitu yakin dengan firasatnya, wanita itu menoleh, dan terlihat gembira melihat sosok yang begitu dirindukannya itu, wajah yang mengingatkannya pada almarhum putranya, ia tersenyum, _

_"Oh, Kurapika rupanya", ujarnya sambil berlari menuju bocah itu, ia memeluknya erat, ia terlihat seperti berada di rentang usia 40-an, walaupun sebenarnya ia telah berusia lebih dari 60 tahun, _

_"Aku pulang", ujar anak itu, seraya membalas pelukan hangat wanita tua itu, _

_"Oh Tuhan, lihat betapa kau sudah tumbuh besar sekarang!", perempuan itu tersenyum dan berujar dengan nada gembira, _

_"Ya", sahut Kurapika dengan nada haru, entah sudah berapa lama ia meninggalkan tempat ini, karena ia begitu merindukannya, yah, meskipun ia tidak benar-benar ingat saat-saat terakhirnya, tapi ia senang bisa kembali, setelah sekian lama, _

_"Berapa usiamu sekarang, sobat?", tanya wanita itu ketika ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berlutut dihadapan cucu tunggalnya itu, sehingga kini tinggi mereka hampir sejajar, ia menatap mata biru itu dengan pandangan haru, meski ada sebuah sentakan dalam batinnya, karena mata biru itu...mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yg tidak terlalu indah, _

_"4 April ini aku akan berusia 12, Nek, dan kau 61, karena kita lahir pada hari yang sama, di tahun yang berbeda", jawab Kurapika sambil tertawa geli bercampur bahagia. _

_Hari demi hari pun berlalu, dan saat Kurapika sudah mulai diterima lagi oleh penduduk Suku Kuruta, salah seorang penjaga di depan gerbang datang pada suatu sore dan membawa sebuah berita buruk untuk ia dan neneknya, _

_"Nyonya, kami mendapat kabar, bahwa ada sekelompok orang yang menanyakan tentang keberadaan mata merah", kata penjaga gerbang itu, sang nenek hanya menghela nafas, _

_"Panggil semua pasukan yang ada", perintah sang nenek, penjaga itu pun mengangguk dan pergi, lalu tak berapa lama setelahnya ia kembali bersama seluruh pasukan milik suku itu, _

_"Kuruta diancam oleh pihak luar, karena itu, Tuan-tuan, lakukan pekerjaan kalian, lindungi suku kita!", seru sang nenek lantang, _

_"Kita ini kuat, jika kita semua bersatu, maka kita bisa mengusir mereka semua!", ia menambahkan dengan nada perintah yang jelas dan kuat, Kurapika melihat semua itu dengan wajah takut, melihat para penjaga itu, wajah-wajah mereka, ia merasa semakin tidak yakin, _

_"Tenang saja Kurapika, kita pasti menang", ujar neneknya ketika itu._

* * *

><p><em> Ngeri. <em>

_Ya, hanya kengerian yang terlihat dimata bocah bernama Kurapika itu, ia berusaha keras untuk bangkit, dan setelah usahanya yang kesekian, baru ia bisa melakukannya. _

_Ia melihat sekitarnya, darah, mayat, dan api, semua menjadi satu dan menciptakan pemandangan yang sangat menyedihkan, tragis, memang, semuanya sirna. Kelompok yang menyerang mereka itu terlalu kuat, meskipun jumlah mereka hanya sedikit sekitar beberapa orang, dan kelihatanya tidak begitu kuat, tapi ternyata kekuatan mereka sangat besar, dan, meski yang mereka incar hanya bola mata merah, mereka membunuh semua penduduk yang ada, bukan, hampir semua, yah, kecuali dia. _

_Kurapika dalam keadaan yang sangat tragis dan hampir mati ketika ia melihat punggung dari sosok yang ia kira datang untuk menolongnya, tapi...saat ia hendak menggapai orang itu, dan berusaha keras untuk memanggilnya, sosok tersebut malah pergi, meninggalkan dirinya yang kehilangan kesadaran tak lama kemudian. _

_Setelah itu, secara ajaib dia bisa selamat dan bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri dan atas nama sukunya, bahwa suatu hari nanti dia akan membuat mereka membayarnya, ya, Genei Ryodan harus membayar apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada suku itu, dan pada neneknya._

"Kurapika", sebuah suara feminin keibuan terdengar dan mengaburkan lamunannya,

"Dalzone ingin kita berkumpul", sambungnya, dan orang itu adalah Senritsu.

"Baiklah, kalau semua sudah berkumpul, aku akan memulai pengarahannya", ujar pria bernama Dalzone itu.

* * *

><p>Menangani pekerjaan sebagai 'pengamat' sepertinya cukup untuk membuat seorang Kurapika merasa tidak berguna dan sebagainya, bahkan dengan Senritsu sebagai rekannya.<p>

Mereka sempat berbincang mengenai tujuan masing-masing dalam mengambil pekerjaan ini, lalu saat pembicaraan usai, Kurapika dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil, yang ia kenal dengan nama Mocha,

"Hai, Kurapika!", sapa bocah yang tiba-tiba sudah berada didekat pemuda itu, entah bagaimana,

"Mocha, apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya Kurapika setengah kaget, untung saja dia sudah bukan Kurapika yang belum bisa mengendalikan dirinya dengan baik, jadi saat bertanya tadi, suaranya terdengar datar,

"Hanya sebuah kunjungan pada sahabat, tidak salah kan?", balas Mocha setengah bertanya sambil mendekat pada pemuda itu,

"Kuharap kau tidak berniat membuat'nya' terus merasa bersalah dengan..berpura-pura mati", bisik pemuda berambut hitam itu ke telinga Kurapika, mata pemuda itu terbelalak kaget dan memerah, kemudian berangsur-angsur kembali dalam beberapa detik berikutnya,

"A-apa maksudmu?", ia bertanya dengan nada yang memperlihatkan keterkejutannya, Senritsu menyaksikan pertemuan itu dengan hening, ia tidak merasakan aura yang berbahaya dari bocah itu, dan terkejut mendengar detak jantung milik rekannya, Kurapika, yang terdengar lebih tenang dan yah, sedikit kesal, tapi..sebuah irama yang tanpa gemuruh dendam, benar-benar mengesankan, hanya dengan kehadiran anak itu, seorang Kurapika bisa teralih dari dendamnya yang besar.

"Kau tahu maksudku jika kau tidak terlalu batu atau...bodoh", jawab Mocha ringan, yang bahkan seorang Senritsu pun tak mengerti kenapa Mocha bisa mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu dengan nada ringan,

"Mocha!", seru Kurapika dengan nada kesal, tapi Mocha terlanjur melambaikan tangannya dan pergi, kunjungannya cukup sampai disitu, dan dengan ini, ia dapat memastikan, kalau Kurapika yang ditemuinya di ujian hunter adalah Kurapika yang sama dengan Kurapika yang dia lihat di foto itu, yah, setidaknya begitulah yang dapat disimpulkannya dari jawaban dalam pikiran Kurapika saat ia menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Darimana saja kau, Mocha?", tanya Pakunoda gusar,

"Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana tapi kau tak ada dimanapun!", ia menambahkan dengan nada yang terdengar seperti ibu yang anaknya pergi bermain terlalu lama dan tidak bisa ditemukan,

"Tenang saja Paku, aku hanya memberi sedikit kejutan pada seorang teman lama, apa itu salah?", tanya Mocha dengan _puppy-eyes_nya, Pakunoda menghela nafas berat dengan penuh rasa kesal, lalu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, ia berujar,

"Kau tahu, Mocha? Kau mempertaruhkan nyawaku hanya untuk memberi kejutan kepada seorang teman lama-", Paku berujar keras, hampir seperti membentak,

"Bagaimana kalau sampai Danchou memanggilku saat kau tidak ada tadi!", akhirnya ia menghardik juga, Oh Tuhan, Pakunoda yang terkenal sangat dewasa dan tenang pun bisa sampai seperti ini, benar-benar bocah yang tidak biasa, dan Mocha hanya merespon bentakan itu dengan memasang wajah cemberutnya yang kekanakan,

"Iya, iya, sekarang aku sudah disini, lagipula aku sudah tidak punya rencana lain selain kembali ke markas", kata Mocha sebal.

* * *

><p>"Dia seperti bersenang-senang dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa kita", protes Pakunoda pada rekan-rekannya,<p>

"Hehe, begitulah", jawab Shalnark ringan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari laptopnya, membuat Pakunoda menghela nafas sebal sambil menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Oh ya, dimana Danchou?", tanya wanita itu sambil melihat kesekelilingnya, para anggota yang lain hanya menggeleng pelan,

"Mungkin dia datang dengan membawa anak itu", ujar Franklin akhirnya, dan kemudian untuk sejenak markas Genei Ryodan itu menjadi hening, tanpa pembicaraan, hanya suara jari-jari Shalnark yang bersentuhan dengan keyboard laptopnya yang terdengar, disamping suara yang ditimbulkan oleh gerakan kartu-kartu Hisoka.

Kemudian mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki, dua orang, yang mereka yakini sebagai Danchou mereka dan adik kecilnya yang menyebalkan,

"Apa?", tanya Kuroro pada anak itu, dengan nada dingin yang sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut nada heran ala Danchou,

"Ayolah Kakak, anggotamu sudah berkumpul", rajuk anak itu dengan nada manja, seakan-akan ialah yang membujuk sang Kakak untuk datang, meskipun yang sering terjadi adalah sebaliknya.

* * *

><p>Yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah perampokan pertama mereka, yang berujung pada pembantaian yang menewaskan Veize, Dochino, dan entah siapa lagi.<p>

Kemudian para mafia yang marah pun mengikuti balon udara berwarna merah yang dipakai Genei Ryodan untuk berpindah tempat, dan pertarungan berat sebelah antara Uvogin dengan para mafia itu pun terjadi, ya, Uvo sangat menikmatinya, karena ia begitu inginnya menjadi kuat, dan ini adalah beberapa momen yang membuat ia merasa kuat.

Selanjutnya terjadi pertarungan dengan Inju, yang lagi-lagi terasa berat sebelah, sementara itu, Kurapika masih diam dan memperhatikan saja dari lokasinya, sampai ketika Uvogin membunuh ketiga Inju yang menyerangnya dan racun serta lintah yang dialirkan oleh salah seorang Inju yang wajahnya seperti serigala jadi-jadian, dan seorang pria bertubuh gempal yang lidahnya bisa mengeluarkan lintah mulai bereaksi di tubuhnya, membuat ia lumpuh.

Pada saat itu, tanpa menghiraukan perintah Sukuwara yang memintanya menunggu sampai ada keputusan dari Dalzone, Kurapika bertindak dengan kepalanya sendiri, ia memejamkan matanya dan dalam waktu sebentar, gemerincing bunyi rantai mulai terdengar, menari-nari didekatnya, sebelum dilemparkan oleh pemuda itu kearah sang pria bertubuh tegap yang tengah di diagnosa oleh rekannya itu,

"Apa kalian melihatnya?", tanya Shalnark heran ketika peristiwa penangkapan Uvo terjadi dihadapannya dengan begitu pesat,

"Tidak, tadi itu cepat sekali", jawab Shizuku datar, wajahnya jelas mengekspresikan keheranannya,

"Tidak perlu khawatir, benangku sudah mengikuti mereka, dan aku sudah memasangi _zetsu_, jadi, kecuali mereka menemukan jarumnya, dan melepaskannya, kita masih bisa mengikuti", ujar Machi dengan nada datarnya yang khas.

* * *

><p>Uvo tersadar setelah ia pingsan akibat cekikan rantai Kurapika, dan menemukan dirinya berada di sebuah tempat asing, dengan dikelilingi oleh beberapa orang dan di interogasi secara sepihak.<p>

Ia sempat mengancam Dalzone, tapi pria itu tidak menghiraukannya.

Lalu saat Dalzone menungguinya seorang diri setelah melaporkan keberadaan dirinya pada anggota komunitas, ia terdiam, melihat sekitar dan menemukan bahwa si pengguna rantai tidak disana.

Rasa geram menghinggapinya, selama ini, belum pernah ada yang bisa menangkapnya dengan rantai sekecil itu, dan sudah jelas penangkapan ini membuat ia merasa terhina, dan tekadnya sudah bulat, ia akan membuat perhitungan dengan si pengguna rantai itu.

"Kalian, cocok juga dengan penyamaran itu", ujarnya sambil melirik pada rekan-rekannya yang menyamar menjadi anggota komunitas, Dalzone terkesiap, namun sebelum ia sempat bereaksi, tangan Phink menembus punggungnya, dan menewaskannya,

"Benar-benar, kami sempat tidak mempercayai telinga kami, saat mendengar kau tertangkap", ujar Nobunaga pada sahabatnya itu,

"Hahahaha, nah, Shizuku, sedotlah racun yang ada dalam tubuhku ini", kata Uvo tegas, ia ingin segera membebaskan diri dari ikatan ini dan membuat perhitungan dengan pengguna rantai itu.

"Katakan pada Danchou, aku tak akan kembali sampai aku bisa membuat perhitungan dengan si pengguna rantai itu!", ujar Uvo dengan nada mengebu-gebu, dan ia pun pergi mencari pemuda itu bersama Shalnark.

Kurapika sedang berbicara dengan Hisoka ketika semua itu terjadi, dan pada saat Uvo berteriak dengan segenap kekesalannya, rekan-rekannya yang tersisa berhasil kabur dan menghubunginya, sehingga iapun dengan sangat terpaksa menunda pembicaraannya dan kembali ketempat rekan-rekannya.

* * *

><p>Pemuda itu tidak begitu ingat bagaimana akhirnya bisa sampai seperti ini, tapi yang jelas sekarang ia sedang berada di daerang pinggiran kota Yorkshin yang tak bertuan, dan bertarung dengan Uvogin, yang dengan bodohnya mengira bahwa ia adalah pengguna Nen bertipe <em>Gugenka<em>, padahal kenyataanya, pemuda itu memang bertipe _Gugenka_, namun saat matanya menjadi merah, tipe Nen-nya berubah menjadi _Tokushitsu_.

Secara fisik, keduanya memang terlihat tidak seimbang, tapi, berbekal pemikirannya yang cepat, ia mampu mengikat pria besar itu dan menguncinya kedalam _zetsu_, namun sebelum ia sempat melakukannya, pria bertubuh tegap itu memukulnya.

Awalnya ia tidak menanggapi itu semua, tapi kemudian sesuatu mengusik benaknya: antingnya hilang.

Panik, ya, hanya kepanikan yang mengisi kepala pemuda itu, sehingga ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi, kecuali untuk menghilangkan kesadaran pria itu dan pergi secepatnya dari tempat itu, iapun segera melayangkan pukulan keras yang mampu menghilangkan kesadaran pria yang terkunci dalam _zetsu_ dari _Chain-jail_nya.

Sementara di markas Laba-laba, Mocha yang menyadari kejadian itu, segera meminta beberapa anggota Laba-laba ( (dengan kemampuan persuasifnya yang mengagumkan) untuk pergi ke tempat Uvo dan menolongnya, namun saat mereka sampai disana, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikiran mereka,

"Dimana jasad si pengguna rantai jika Uvo masih bertahan hidup?".

* * *

><p>Saat Kurapika, akhirnya, sampai ke kamarnya di hotel yang disewa Nostrad, ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dia akan kembali ke wujud asalnya, yang hanya akan mengubah sosok pemuda itu menjadi seorang gadis.<p>

Ia berjalan dengan langkah gontai kearah tempat tidurnya dan duduk di tepi, lalu dengan gestur kesal ia menarik wignya, membiarkan untaian-untaian rambut berwarna pirang itu jatuh, menggelitik permukaan kulitnya yang putih, dan terurai bebas mencapai pinggangnya.

Kembali menjadi seorang gadis lagi membuatnya frustasi, disamping bahwa ia telah kehilangan kedua anting peninggalan neneknya, yang ia pakai untuk menyamar,

_Apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini?_, ia bertanya dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri, sementara memorinya kembali bergulir ke sebuah cerita dimasa lalunya.

"_Kurapika, ini untukmu", ujar sang nenek kala itu, Kurapika hanya terdiam dan membiarkan sepasang anting itu jatuh di telapak tangannya, _

_"Apa ini, Nek?", tanya gadis kecil itu penasaran, sang nenek tersenyum, _

_"Itu anting sihir, kalau kau hanya memakai salah satunya, kau akan berubah menjadi laki-laki", terang sang nenek sambil tersenyum, _

_"Kalau aku memakai dua-duanya?", tanya Kurapika lagi, ia menjadi penasaran, _

_"Kau akan menjadi gadis paling cantik yang pernah ada", sahut sang nenek sambil tersenyum dan memainkan rambut pirang gadis kecil itu, Kurapika tertawa geli, _

_"Hn..kalau begitu, aku akan memakai kedua anting ini untuk pernikahanku nanti", ujarnya sambil tertawa_.

* * *

><p>"Kita biarkan Uvo beristirahat untuk sementara-", kata Pakunoda tenang,<p>

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sementara itu, Danchou?", lanjut wanita itu sambil menoleh pada Kuroro yang masih dengan gestur berpikirnya yang khas,

"Kita buat si pengguna rantai membayar perbuatannya", ujar Nobunaga tiba-tiba dengan nada geram, namun ia ternyata malah dibalas oleh adik Danchou, Mocha, yang memang terkenal dengan predikat, 'menyebalkan',

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu, lagipula..dia kan tidak membunuh Kak Uvo", jawab anak itu santai, yang tentunya mengundang amarah Nobunaga, sayangnya, sekali lagi, yang dihadapinya adalah adik sang pimpinan, dan ia tahu risiko besar dalam menghadapi bocah bermulut besar itu,

"Cih", gerutunya kesal,

_Dasar anak kecil_, keluhnya dalam hati, apalagi saat ia melihat Mocha memasukkan sebongkah kecil permen kedalam mulutnya, lalu meliriknya dan menjulurkan lidahnya (ingat, Mocha bisa membaca pikiran),

_Pria bodoh yang menyedihkan_, ejek Mocha dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian, untuk kesekian kalinya, Kuroro memerintahkan anggotanya untuk berpencar, sementara ia sendiri pergi menuju ke gedung Cemetary untuk mengambil kemampuan meramal Neon setelah mengetahui tentang gadis itu dari Shalnark.

Disisi lain, Kurapika (yang kembali menyamar, karena antingnya telah hilang semua, satu hilang dalam latihan beratnya, satu lagi hilang karena pertarungannya dengan Uvogin) sedang duduk bersama Light Nostrad dalam sebuah mobil, keduanya sedang mencari kemana perginya Neon, yang menghilang dari para pengawalnya sejak di pusat perbelanjaan, dan kabarnya, dia masuk kedalam gedung pelelangan yang berbahaya, bersama seseorang yang tidak dikenal oleh ayahnya.

* * *

><p>Gedung pelelangan yang megah telah berubah menjadi medan perang akibat kedatangan Genei Ryodan yang bermaksud mendapatkan semua benda yang dilelang.<p>

Kerusuhan terjadi dimana-mana, dan para mafia mengumpulkan orang-orang yang mereka anggap bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini, termasuk diantaranya Zeno dan Silva Zoldyck, kakek dan ayah Killua.

Karena menerima telepon dari Gon, Kurapika jadi tidak begitu mengetahui kabar tentang pertarungan yang terjadi sampai...5 dari 13 anggota Genei Ryodan, termasuk pimpinannya, dinyatakan telah mati.

Seakan tidak ingin percaya pada berita yang sampai ketelinganya, Kurapika pun berlari menuju tempat dimana orang-orang itu menyatakan telah menemukan sang pemimpin Laba-laba, sesampainya ia disana, ia terkejut, bukan karena pimpinannya sangat muda seperti kata orang-orang itu, bukan, tapi karena...ia mengenal pria itu dengan sangat baik, sebelumnya.

_Bohong...Kuroro...kukira waktu itu aku hanya berhalusinasi..ternyata.._, ia jatuh dalam posisi berlutut karena syok, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca, namun ia sadar, bahwa saat ini ia sedang menyamar sebagai laki-laki, sehingga iapun segera bangkit, dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan setengah berlari.

**_I can't believe that I could be so blind_**

**_It's like you are floating, while I was falling_**

**_And I didn't mind….._**

* * *

><p>Kurapika sampai pada ruang pelelangan, dan mendapati bahwa benda terakhir yang dilelang pada malam itu adalah bola mata merah suku Kuruta, ia masih setengah syok, tapi kepalanya masih berjalan sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengabarkan hal ini pada bos-nya, Light Nostrad, yang sedang menjaga Neon dikamar tamu dilantai atas,<p>

"Dapatkan, berapapun harganya", kata Light pada gadis itu,

"Baiklah, aku mengerti", jawab Kurapika tenang, ia sedikitnya mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi.

2,9 Milyar Zenni, ya, harga yang sangat fantastis untuk sepasang bola mata dalam tabung, namun Kurapika, selaku perwakilan dari Nostrad, berhasil mendapatkannya.

_Mood _Kurapika benar-benar buruk malam itu, selepas ia memenangkan bola mata merah, ia berjalan dengan langkah gontai dan kepala tertunduk, seusai melepaskan _softlens_nya di toilet dalam gedung tadi.

Sayangnya, seorang pria botak yang merupakan saingan Light Nostrad tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya, dengan wajah sombong ia berujar,

"Huh, sekarang kau lihat betapa tidak bergunanya dirimu, karena yang menghabisi para Laba-laba itu adalah orang-orang dari Zoldyck itu, bukan kau", katanya mengejek.

Kurapika kesal sekali mendengarnya, benar-benar ucapan yang tepat untuk merusak _mood_nya yang sudah rusak,

"Minggir", ujarnya dingin, hanya kalimat itu yang bisa ia ucapkan dalam keadaan seperti ini,

"Heh? Apa katamu?", tanya pria itu setengah mengejek, sepertinya ia juga makin kesal dengan jawaban dari gadis (atau pemuda dimatanya)itu, tapi Kurapika hanya mengangkat pandangannya,

"Minggir kataku", ujarnya beku, matanya merahnya membulat, dan menatap pria itu lekat-lekat, sementara pria itu mematung melihatnya,

"K-Kau...", ujarnya terbata-bata, mata itu, mata merah itu, adalah sebuah bukti yang tak terbantah, yang menyatakan kalau sosok dihadapannya ini adalah satu-satunya keturunan Kuruta yang tersisa sejak pembantaian itu, pria itu tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya, tapi yang dilakukannya hanya berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun, selain membiarkan sosok itu berjalan menuju kediaman Nostrad.

**_Time turns flames to embers_**

**_You'll have new Septembers_**

**_Everyone of us has messed up too…_**

* * *

><p>AN: it's a long chapter, I believe

and it'll be the longest if the next chapter didn't goes as long as this one

but, either way,

I hope you all satisfied with this chapter

and...

Don't forget to review~


	7. Pertemuan yang Menyakitkan

This story was a fiction, based on my own imagination, actually written in rewards for my dearest and beloved readers.

I'm translating this from "Little Star", my english fic from long time ago.

And I'm presenting the last part for you all, my dearest indonesian readers, yeaaaayy~

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei

**Genre: **Friendship, Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Adventure, Semi-Romance, etc

**Rate:** T, well, just for safety, though I guess it's suitable for PG-13

**Pairing(s):** KurofemKura, if you saw any other pairing, that should be happened unpurposely (back to **_Licentia Poetica_**)

**Warning: **FemKura, OOC-ness, Typo(s), perhaps, Gloomy scenery, Canon, Weird plotting, etc

Do not flame me about the stuff I've mentioned, cause you've been warned

**I accept no silent reader, you read, you review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bintang Kecil<strong>

****Chapter 7: Pertemuan yang menyakitkan****

H. Kaoru

2012

* * *

><p>Sambil berjalan pagi itu, Kurapika membiarkan ingatannya kembali bergulir pada semua yang terjadi dalam satu malam kemarin, sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan untuk diingat memang, tapi yah, siapa yang tidak tahu kalau memori yang dimiliki gadis Kuruta yang satu ini sangat menyebalkan.<p>

_ Gadis berambut pirang itu sedang mengalami masa yang sangat sulit, bukan, dia hanya sedang berada dalam waktu yang paling buruk, seseorang yang begitu ia kenal dimasa lalu, dan seseorang yang sekarang ingin ia kuliti hidup-hidup, adalah orang yang sama, Kuroro Lucilfer, dan ini benar-benar membuat ia frustasi, apalagi dengan kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu sudah mati, dengan keadaan yang begitu tragis, berlumuran darah, dan jika bukan karena sadar bahwa ia sedang menyamar sebagai laki-laki, Kurapika pasti sudah menangis sambil menjerit-jerit dengan histeris, mungkin sambil mengutuk pemuda itu sebisanya, sekuat-kuatnya, seterkutuk-terkutuknya. _

_Setelah itu, bahkan mencapai kediaman Nostrad yang selama ini tidak pernah membuatnya senang, bisa membuatnya merasa begitu lega, dan lelah. _

_"Kurapika, apa kau baik-baik saja?", tanya salah seorang rekannya yang terdengar begitu perhatian, Senritsu, _

_"Yah, aku hanya sedikit merasa lelah, apa itu 'baik-baik saja' yang kau maksud?", Kurapika balik bertanya, meski ia berusaha keras menutupinya, dengan bersikap keras, Senritsu dapat merasakannya, nada sedih dalam detak jantung dan suaranya, _

_"Tidak baik untuk selalu memaksakan diri, Kurapika", jawab wanita itu lembut, tapi gadis muda yang sedang menutupi sisi gadisnya itu hanya merespon dengan anggukan pelan dan sebuah senyuman tipis, seolah ingin mengatakan kalau ia tidak perlu diberitahu lagi mengenai hal-hal semacam itu. _

_Kemudian gadis itu berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya, dan duduk dalam hening di tepi ranjangnya, sebelum ia akhirnya memutuskan berbaring sebentar tanpa menutup matanya. _

_Lalu ia bangun kembali dan duduk dengan posisi tegak di sisi tempat tidurnya, kedua tangannya dikatupkan, kemudian ia menunduk dan memulai doanya dengan suara perlahan._

_M__atahari di langit.__.._

_T__umbuhan di bumi.__.._

_T__ubuhku terlahir dari air__..._

_J__iwaku terlahir dari langit__..._

_K__upermandikan kedua tangan dan kakiku dengan cahaya matahari dan cahaya bulan.__.._

_K__ubasahi tubuhku dengan karunia dedaunan hijau.__.._

_K__userahkan tubuhku pada angin yg berhembus di daratan ini.__.._

_K__uucapkan t__e__rima__kasih pada leluhur atas keajaiban yang ada di saat ini__..._

_S__emoga jiwaku selalu teguh setiap saat, saling berbagi kesedihan dengan teman.__.._

_S__emoga suku kuruta tetap abadi dan terpuji__..._

_L__alu bersama dengan bola mata merah dan jiwa ini menjadi satu dengan darah__.._

_K__uruta bersama dengan seluruh dosa yang kulakukan__..._

_B__iarkanlah permohonanku ini terlukis dalam keabadian__..._

_Lalu Kurapika menutup matanya dan menghela nafas perlahan, berdoa adalah hal yang paling mampu membuatnya merasa lebih tenang, dan setelahnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi dan membasuh dirinya sendiri, hari itu benar-benar membuatnya lelah, bahkan seusai mandi dan berganti pakaian, gadis itu memutuskan untuk tidur disisa malam hari itu. _

_Hal pertama yang terdengar dipagi hari itu bukanlah suara burung-burung, ya, tidak banyak burung-burung kecil yang bisa bertahan untuk berkicau dilangit Kota Yorkshin, dan itu sebabnya, suara pertama yang menyapa Kurapika pagi itu adalah suara ringtone ponselnya sendiri. _

_Ketika Kurapika bangun, ia segera melihat ponselnya, dan terlihat cukup senang saat mengetahui bahwa yang menelponnya pagi itu adalah Gon, dan itu bukan panggilan, merupakan sebuah pesan singkat, yang berisi ajakan bertemu._

_ Kurapika sedikit merasa terhibur, bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan untuk dilakukan hari ini, dan mungkin saja bisa menghapus segenap kekesalannya, ya, gadis itu segera bangun dan bersiap-siap tentunya._

* * *

><p>Sepanjang perjalanan, sedikitnya gadis itu berunding dengan sisi lain dari dirinya sendiri soal apakah sebaiknya ia memberitahu teman-temannya soal identitasnya ini atau tidak, dan berdasarkan pemikirannya yang panjang dan logis, dia memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu mereka dahulu, ia tidak tahu pasti tapi ia hanya sedikit khawatir pada dirinya sendiri,<p>

_Mungkin nanti_, pikir gadis itu sambil menegakkan posturnya dan menghela nafas pendek.

Ketika akhirnya ia sampai ditempat itu, sesungguhnya ia merasa begitu senang, terlalu senang mungkin, tapi sesuatu dibalik kepalanya tidak setuju untuk terlalu beramah-tamah, apalagi bersikap kekanakan, sehingga yang terjadi adalah gadis itu hanya merespon datar, namun senyum dibibir gadis itu akhirnya terukir juga saat melihat kedua temannya, Gon dan Killua, bertingkah layaknya anak kecil yang masih berusia dibawah sepuluh tahun, meskipun usia mereka sudah 12-an tahun.

Merekapun kemudian menghabiskan waktu di sebuah restoran, sambil bercengkrama dan berbagi pengalaman, dan kali ini Kurapika juga menceritakan soal kemampuannya, dan keempat rantai-rantainya,

"Kenapa kau menceritakan semua ini pada kami?", protes Killua sambil bertanya,

"Memangnya kenapa?", balas Kurapika datar,

"Di antara Genei Ryodan, ada seorang perempuan yang bernama Pakunoda, dan ia bisa mengetahui pikiran orang melalui sentuhannya", jawab Killua lagi, Kurapika mengernyitkan alisnya,

"Lalu?", ujarnya dengan nada bertanya-tanya,

"Dari beberapa orang yang kau sebutkan tadi, nampaknya dia belum termasuk diantara mereka, dan seandainya...", Killua terdengar ragu melanjutkan kata-katanya,

"Seandainya apa? Jangan membuatku penasaran, Killua", sahut Kurapika yang tampaknya mulai kesal,

"Seandainya kami bertemu dengannya lagi, dia bisa saja mengetahui tentangmu, iya kan?", Killua berujar penuh emosi dengan nada yang cukup tinggi, sementara Kurapika terlihat agak lebih tenang,

"Mungkin saja, tapi-", ujar Kurapika yang terputus karena tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering,

"Angkatlah dahulu", ujar Leorio dengan suara yang terdengar agak memerintah,

"Aku permisi", Kurapika berujar sambil berdiri dan berjalan pergi, namun ternyata itu bukanlah sebuah telpon, melainkan sebuah pesan, yang dikirim oleh seseorang yang tidak diharapkannya, dan hanya dengan melihat pesan itu, mata Kurapika seketika berubah menjadi merah, dan gemerincing rantai terdengar seiring dengan hadirnya wujud rantai itu ditangan kanannya.

Menyadari perubahan atmosfer dan aura yang menakutkan ini, Gon dan Killua segera bangkit dan berlari menuju ke tempat Kurapika berada, disusul oleh Leorion dibelakang mereka, dan begitu mereka sampai, raut wajah gadis itu terlihat begitu penuh dengan kemarahan dan dendam, sejenak mereka terdiam menyaksikan semua itu, lalu kemudian Leorio memulai pembicaraan, ketika Kurapika sudah terlihat lebih tenang,

"Siapa tadi?", tanya pemuda berkacamata itu,

"Hisoka", jawab Kurapika singkat sambil berbalik memunggungi mereka,

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?", tanya pemuda itu lagi,

"Entahlah, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai nanti", jawab gadis berambut pirang itu sambil mulai melangkah pergi, dan ia berlari secepatnya menuju hotel yang disewa oleh keluarga Nostrad.

Berpuluh-puluh kilo dari tempatnya, lebih tepatnya di tempat Genei Ryodan berkumpul, terlihat seorang pria berambut merah yang sedang mengetikkan sebuah pesan, namun tidak satupun dari anggota organisasi itu yang terlihat peduli, sedang pria itu baru saja mengirimkan sebuah pesan yang berbahaya kepada seseorang yang berbahaya.

_To: Kurapika_

_Mayat-mayat itu...palsu_

* * *

><p>Kurapika sampai di hotel itu dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan, tanpa berpikir lagi, ia langsung saja menarik wignya dengan cepat dan membuka pakaian luarnya, lalu membaringkan diri diatas tempat tidur itu.<p>

Ia terlihat lelah, dan memang begitulah adanya, sedemikian lelahnya hingga ia tidak sadar ada seseorang diluar kamar yang mengetuk pintu dan meminta izin masuk kedalam kamar yang tidak dikunci itu.

Ketika ia menyadarinya, Senritsu sudah berada didalam kamar itu dan melihat sosoknya yang berambut panjang dengan hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam yang berupa terusan berwarna putih tanpa lengan yang panjangnya hanya sampai setengah pahanya, benar-benar menampakkan postur tubuhnya dengan sempurna,

"Oh, maaf, Kurapika, aku tidak tahu kalau kau membawa seorang wanita ke dalam kamarmu!", pekik Senritsu panik, ia segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan beranjak keluar dari kamar, Kurapika pun ikut panik, sehingga ia berusaha keras mengejar Senritsu dan menahannya,

"Tunggu, Senritsu-", ujarnya sambil menahan Senritsu dengan kedua tangannya,

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini, tapi kumohon, bisakah kau duduk disini dan membiarkan aku mengunci pintunya?", gadis itu memohon dengan sangat, Senritsu agak bingung kenapa gadis ini bisa mengetahui namanya, dan ia merasa sedikit penasaran, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti instruksi dari gadis itu,

"Baiklah, jelaskan padaku", kata Senritsu setelah ia duduk dan gadis itu sudah kembali kehadapannya, Kurapika menghela nafas,

"Dengar, pertama-tama, aku ini bukan gadisnya Kurapika atau apapun, aku adalah Kurapika sendiri", tutur gadis itu pelan, sambil memunculkan rantai ditangan kanannya untuk membuat wanita dihadapannya ini percaya bahwa ia adalah Kurapika,

"Aku lahir sebagai perempuan, tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis, sampai...hari dimana sukuku dibantai", lanjut gadis itu dengan nada berat, ia pun menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kisahnya,

"Sejak hari itu, aku menyamar sebagai laki-laki dengan menggunakan anting-anting sihir yang kudapat dari nenekku, dan begitulah, aku menjadi pemuda yang kau temui di dalam kereta itu", ia berujar lagi, Senritsu hanya mendengarkannya dengan penuh perhatian, ia tidak menyangka, rekannya yang masih muda ini telah mengalami begitu banyak ujian, gadis itu mengambil nafas sebelum ia melanjutkannya, yang terdengar oleh Senritsu adalah usahanya untuk menepis rasa sesak yang menyeruak itu, dan wanita itu tetap diam, ia ingin mendengarnya,

"Tapi, karena suatu pertarungan yang tidak berurutan, aku kehilangan anting-anting itu, dan aku melihat diriku menjadi seperti ini lagi", ujar gadis itu dengan nada yang mencerminkan rasa sakit hati, sedih, dan penyesalan yang dalam, ia memaksa dirinya tersenyum pahit untuk mengakhiri cerita itu agar tidak terlalu tampak seperti tragedi,

"Astaga, sebaiknya kau tidak melakukannya lagi lain kali, kau terlihat lebih baik sebagai dirimu sendiri..._sedikit lebih manis sih_", Senritsu berujar lembut sambil merangkul gadis itu, tentu saja dia meninggalkan bagian akhirnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah, ada yang bisa kubantu?", tawar wanita bernama Senritsu itu, sesudah ia melepaskan dekapannya yang terasa hangat bagi Kurapika,

"Entahlah, _informan_-ku mengatakan kalau..Laba-laba masih hidup, semuanya", ujar gadis itu lemah, namun nada bicaranya terdengar rancu, seakan ia tidak bisa membedakan antara kesedihan dan amarahnya, untuk saat ini,

"Dan apakah kau mau memberitahuku apa yang kau pikirkan soal ini?", tanya Senritsu lembut, Kurapika hanya menghela nafas,

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin...sebuah sesi balas dendam lagi", jawab gadis itu lemah, ia terdengar tidak terlalu bersemangat, dan sejauh ini, Senritsu belum bisa mengetahui apa penyebabnya, meskipun ia bisa mendengar nada yang menyakitkan dalam detak jantung gadis itu.

Kurapika sendiri pun tengah menghadapi dilema besar dalam hatinya, yang bahkan iapun belum sanggup mengungkapkannya,

[Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bertarung dengan pemuda yang pernah mewarnai kehidupanku dimasa lalu?], ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri,

[Yah, kau cukup membuat dendam Kuruta menjadi prioritasmu, dan bersikap seperti boneka tanpa hati], jawab suara lain dalam kepalanya,

[Tidak, tidak, aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku terlalu menyayanginya, _he's the sight that I need_], jawab suara protagonis hatinya_, _dan sepertinya Kurapika setuju dengan kata hatinya yang baik itu.

* * *

><p>Setelah melalui perdebatan yang panjang dengan alam pikirannya sendiri, akhirnya Kurapika sepakat untuk membuat sebuah rencana dengan satu tujuan: mengincar Pakunoda.<p>

Hal ini ia lakukan demi menghindari terbongkarnya identitas dirinya, ditambah kenyataan bahwa ia sebisa mungkin ingin menghindar dari Kuroro, sejauh yang ia bisa, dengan cara apapun, untuk itu, ia meminta bantuan dari Senritsu, dan ketiga sahabatnya, Gon, Killua, dan Leorio.

Rencana pun dimulai, Killua beserta Senritsu menghampiri daerah pinggiran kota Yorkshin yang diyakini pemuda itu sebagai lokasi tempat ia dan Gon dibawa beberapa waktu sebelumnya, dan ketika mereka tiba, Senritsu, dengan pendengarannya yang sensitif, dapat mendengar langkah kaki mereka, yang kelihatannya akan pergi ke suatu tempat di kota itu, tanpa menunggu komando, keduanya segera mengikuti arah keenam anggota Laba-laba itu, dan menuju sebuah kereta yang hendak menuju kota.

Killua pun melaporkan hasil pengamatan ini pada Kurapika, yang terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa kemungkinan besar mereka menuju hotel tempat para _bodyguard_ itu menginap, gadis itu pun segera menghubungi Sukuwara yang masih berada disana, dan memintanya untuk bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu, tanpa mengetahui bahwa Laba-laba sedang mengincar pergerakan kopian bola mata merah, Sukuwara pergi meninggalkan hotel dengan membawa benda yang mereka dapatkan dari pelelangan tersebut.

Adegan kejar-mengejar pun terjadi antara Killua-Senritsu dengan Laba-laba yang juga sedang mengincar Sukuwara dengan tujuan memburu si pengguna rantai, dan Kurapika yang mendapat laporan seperti itu, tanpa berpikir panjang, langsung saja keluar dari mobil yang ditumpanginya, ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan Leorio yang mencoba menghentikannya, melihat keadaan ini, akhirnya Gon ikut turun demi mencegah kelakuan gegabah yang bisa dilakukan gadis (pemuda dalam pandangannya) itu dalam keadaan segenting ini.

"Danchou, kita diikuti", ujar Shizuku tiba-tiba, meski gadis berkacamata itu tidak sedikitpun menurunkan kecepatan berlarinya,

"Machi, apa pendapatmu tentang orang-orang yang mengejar kita?", tanya Kuroro dingin seperti biasanya, Machi berpikir sebentar tanpa menghentikan gerakan kakinya,

"Mereka juga memiliki hubungan dengan si pengguna rantai", jawab Machi singkat, Kuroro terdiam sejenak sambil berpikir dan berlari,

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, Nobunaga, Paku, dan Koltopi, kalian kejar mata merah itu, Shizuku, Machi, kalian ikut aku", ujar Kuroro datar, nada suaranya terdengar seperti perintah,

"Baiklah", kata Pakunoda dan Koltopi secara serentak sambil mempercepat lari mereka,

"Kalau orang yang dibelakang itu ternyata si pengguna rantai, kabari aku!", seru Nobunaga sambil menjajari langkah kedua rekannya yang telah pergi lebih dahulu.

Tak lama kemudian Kuroro dan kedua bawahannya itu sedikit memperlambat gerakkan mereka dan menghentikan lari mereka secara mendadak, sadar mereka telah diketahui, Gon dan Kurapika (yang menyamar dengan mengenakan wig panjang berwarna coklat dan kacamata besar) yang melihat hal ini sedikit terkejut, mereka pun segera berpencar dan melompat kedua arah yang berbeda,

"Dimana mereka?", tanya Kuroro dengan nada dingin seperti biasanya,

"Satu di gang dan yang lainnya ditempat sampah", jawab Machi singkat,

"Gunakan _Gyo_", perintah sang pimpinan itu kepada kedua anggotanya, dan seketika, mata kedua wanita itu dipenuhi dengan _Nen_,

"Keluarlah, kami tahu kalian disana", ujar pemuda itu dengan suara datarnya, sambil mengesturkan kepada kedua wanita itu untuk mengikutinya menuju ketempat persembunyian kedua orang itu.

Sementara itu, Gon yang memperhatikan Kurapika yang berada diseberangnya merasa harus bertindak, apalagi saat ia melihat rantai-rantai itu ditangan sahabatnya itu,

_Jangan Kurapika.._, pikir pemuda bermata coklat itu, ia pun memejamkan matanya sebentar, lalu melaju kedepan,

"Maaf, aku tak'kan mengikuti lagi", ujar Gon sambil berdiri dihadapan ketiga orang itu dengan gestur menyerah,

_Apa yang kau lakukan, Gon.._, Kurapika bertanya-tanya dalam hati, dan tiba-tiba saja sepasang tangan menariknya kebelakang, sementara seorang pemuda berambut putih berjalan didepannya, menuju ke jalan raya tempat ketiga Ryodan itu berdiri.

* * *

><p>"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?", seru Kurapika penuh amarah, ia sekarang sedang berada di mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Leorio dengan aman, sementara Senritsu menatap mata biru gadis itu dengan serius,<p>

"Kau hanya membuat dirimu dalam bahaya, Kurapika!", balas Senritsu, dengan nada khawatir yang tersirat dalam nada marahnya, mengetahui yang dihadapinya adalah gadis keras kepala macam Kurapika,

"Oh, jadi menurutmu tidak apa-apa kalau itu mereka berdua? Senritsu, mereka tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan..", jawab Kurapika marah, namun nadanya terdengar melunak diakhir kalimat, ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kedua anak itu,

"Kurapika, mereka berdua mengorbankan diri untukmu, kalau sampai tadi kau yang tertangkap, siapa lagi yang bisa menghentikan Laba-laba?", sahut Senritsu cukup keras, Kurapika membelalakkan matanya terkejut, dan gadis itu terdiam seperti kehabisan kata-kata, Senritsu benar, ia sudah bertindak bodoh dan mengorbankan kedua temannya yang berharga itu,

"Sekarang, dinginkan dulu kepalamu", perintah wanita itu, Kurapika pun menunduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan geram.

* * *

><p>Rencana dadakan pun dibuat, Kurapika menyuruh Leorio untuk menunggu di lobi dalam hotel dan memberitahu Gon dan Killua tentang rencana mereka melalui kata kunci, sementara Kurapika menyamar menjadi salah satu resepsionis hotel itu, menggantikan salah satu resepsionis yang terpaksa di buat tak sadarkan diri oleh gadis berambut pirang itu.<p>

Sayangnya rencana yang dadakan yang rapi itu gagal, karena kedua anak itu tidak berhasil melepaskan diri dari ikatan benang Machi, Kurapika yang sadar akan hal tersebut segera menjalankan rencana cadangannya, ia menangkap Kuroro dengan menggunakan _chain-jail_, dan meninggalkan surat ancaman untuk Pakunoda.

"Pakunoda, ini untukmu", ujar Nobunaga sambil melemparkan kertas itu, Paku pun membacanya sambil sedikit menelusuri memori surat tersebut.

"_Berani mengungkapkan memori kedua anak itu, Danchou kalian akan kubunuh"_

* * *

><p>Kurapika sedikit merasa kesal dengan kenyataan bahwa ia tidak berhasil menolong kedua sahabatnya itu, namun ia berharap dengan orang yang kini berada disampingnya, ia dapat memutarbalikkan keadaan.<p>

Gadis itu sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan tetap mempertahankan posisinya, duduk dengan manis dan tatapan mata yang lurus kedepan, namun tanpa disangka-sangka sang pemimpin Laba-laba justru berniat mengusiknya,

"Apa yang kau lihat?", desis gadis itu tanpa menoleh, sebuah seringai tipis muncul diwajah pemuda itu,

"Aku tak menyangka, bahwa pengguna rantai yang selama ini kami cari, adalah seorang wanita", jawabnya dengan nada angkuh yang terdengar sangat mengesalkan ditelinga gadis itu, lalu dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas, ia pun menarik wignya dan menghapus lipstick peach pink yang sempat mewarnai bibirnya dengan kasar, kemudian ia menoleh pada pemuda itu dengan mata birunya yang sudah berubah menjadi merah (untuk dapat mengakses 'Emperor Time' mata Kurapika harus merah),

"Aku tidak ingat pernah mengatakan kalau aku seorang perempuan, jangan sembarangan berasumsi!", Kurapika berujar penuh emosi, hampir terdengar seperti bentakan, dan melihat seperti apa si pengguna rantai membuat Kuroro kehabisan kata-kata, karena ia terlihat sangat mirip dengan gadis kecil yang pernah dikenalnya, dan rasa penasaran benar-benar menguasainya hingga ia tidak dapat memikirkan cara lain untuk memastikan dugaannya, dan tanpa diduga-duga olehnya, gadis itupun sedikit lengah, sehingga pemuda itu berhasil menciumnya, dan tentu saja Kuroro menjadi sangat terkejut, seperti halnya Kurapika, yang langsung menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari pemuda itu dalam beberapa detik selanjutnya,

"Apa yang kaulakukan?", pekik gadis itu keras, wajahnya menunjukkan emosi yang mendalam dan penuh dengan amarah, meski semburat merah tipis terlihat mewarnai pipinya, Kuroro tersenyum melihatnya, sebuah senyuman yang terlihat seperti sebuah rasa bangga, karena ia berhasil memastikan semuanya,

"Hn, apa ya, mungkin yang kulakukan adalah..tidak membuat asumsi-", katanya datar dengan maksud menggoda gadis itu,

"Lagipula, kalau kau memang laki-laki, kau tidak akan _blushing_ begitu", lanjutnya, yang tentu saja memancing amarah gadis itu hingga ia mengepalkan tangannya dan melayangkan tinjunya kearah wajah sang pemuda, beberapa kali untuk menenangkan dirinya.

* * *

><p>Pada saat yang sama, di Hotel Wistakle sendiri, terlihat beberapa orang Ryodan datang, setelah mendengar kabar bahwa pimpinan mereka tertangkap,<p>

"He! Kalian lagi!", seru Nobunaga saat melihat Gon dan Kilua yang terikat oleh benang Machi,

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?", tanya Phinks geram ,

"Sesaat tadi ruangan menjadi gelap, lalu kedua anak ini berusaha melepaskan diri, dan saat lampu menyala, Danchou sudah menghilang", jawab salah seorang diantara anggota yang berada disana sejak tadi, Pakunoda.

Tak lama berselang, tibalah Shalnark, yang datang bersama Mocha,

"Gon! Killua!", seru Mocha dengan nada gembira, sementara kedua anak itu saling tatap-menatap dengan wajah bertanya-tanya,

"Apa kau sandera mereka juga?", tanya Gon polos, Mocha hanya menghela nafas pendek,

"Bukan, sebenarnya...aku adik Danchou mereka", jawab bocah berambut hitam itu dengan nada sendu, ia merasa bahwa setelah ini kedua teman hunter-nya itu akan membencinya,

"Oh, begitu ya", sahut Gon tanpa terdengar marah, sepertinya ia bisa menerima kenyataan itu, sementara Killua terlihat sedikit kesal karena hal tersebut,

"Hn, pantas saja kau datang dengan anggota Genei Ryodan sebagai pengawalmu", ujar pemuda berambut putih itu dengan nada sinis, mengingat kehadiran pemuda berambut pirang pasir yang saat ini juga datang bersamanya, Shalnark.

Mendengar hal ini, Machi hampir saja memutilasi kedua anak itu dengan mengeratkan ikatan benangnya, tapi pemuda bertubuh kecil itu menghentikannya,

"Mereka..temanku, jangan sakiti mereka lebih dari ini", ujar Mocha sendu, sepertinya ia cukup terpukul dengan kata-kata Killua barusan,

"Baiklah", jawab Machi singkat.

* * *

><p>Sementara mereka sedang berdebat mengenai apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini, tiba-tiba terdengar dering telpon dari ponsel milik Phinks,<p>

"Dari Danchou", ujarnya singkat, yang langsung saja membuat perhatian terpusat kepadanya,

"Angkatlah", ujar seorang pria dengan penutup mulut bernama Feitan,

"Baiklah..ngg..Hallo?", sapa Phinks pada penelpon diujung sana,

"Apa sandera baik-baik saja? Aku ingin bicara dengan salah satu diantara mereka", jawab Kurapika dengan nada dingin dan mengancam, Phinks hanya mengangkat bahunya,

"Baiklah", ujarnya singkat, lalu ia berjalan kearah kedua sandera itu dan menempelkan ponsel itu ketelinga Gon,

"Ini, telpon dari mama", ujarnya setengah mengejek, Mocha yang mendengar hal ini tersenyum geli, karena ia tahu bahwa orang yang sedang berbicara itu benarlah seorang gadis yang sedang menyamar menjadi seorang laki-laki,

"Hallo, Kurapika?", sapa Gon dengan nada tenang, tanpa menyadari bahwa hal ini ternyata berdampak pada salah satu anggota Ryodan yang lain,

_Apa? Kurapika?_, tanya Shalnark dalam hati, ia terlihat sedikit tersentak.

Lalu ponsel itu kembali ke tangan Phinks, dan Kurapika pun memulai negosiasinya,

"Aku akan mengajukan 2 syarat, yang pertama, jangan menyakiti sandera, yang kedua, kuperintahkan pada kalian untuk kembali ke markas kalian, kalau kau tidak melaksanakan salah satunya, akan kubunuh Danchou kalian", papar gadis itu sambil mengancam, namun tanpa bertanya-tanya pada rekannya, Phinks bicara seenaknya,

"Akh, maaf, mengenai syarat yang pertama, temanmu disini sudah mengalami patah tangan dan kaki, lalu salah satu dari mereka juga mengalami retak di bagian kepala sebelum kami datang", ujar pria tanpa alis itu santai, yang ternyata membuat Kurapika marah,

"Kalau begitu negosiasi dibatalkan!", seru gadis itu sambil menutup telponnya,

"Sial, dia memutus telponnya, dasar orang yang tidak punya selera humor", ujar Phinks setengah menggerutu, yang langsung mendapat sambutan berupa pukulan dikepala, oleh dua orang rekannya, "

Telpon lagi", ujar salah seorang diantara mereka yang bernama Feitan,

"Baik, baik, aku telpon lagi", keluh Phinks dengan nada pasrah,

"Oh, hallo, maaf, tadi aku hahya bercanda", ujarnya pada Kurapika,

"Baiklah, aku ingin bicara dengan yang bernama Pakunoda", jawab suara itu, Phinks pun menghela nafas berat, lalu melemparkan ponsel tersebut pada Pakunoda,

"Paku, dia ingin bicara denganmu", katanya, lalu Kurapika pun memberi pengarahan pada Pakunoda mengenai teknis pertukaran sandera yang ia rencanakan.

* * *

><p>Seusai memberi pengarah pada Pakunoda, gadis itu menutup telponnya, dan menoleh pada pria berambut hitam yang berada didekatnya,<p>

"Kurapika, maaf", ujar pemuda itu entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya sejak mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan dalam balon angkasa ini, Kurapika masih berdiri membelakanginya dengan rantainya masih mengikat pemuda itu, airmata menetes dari sudut mata gadis berambut pirang itu,

"Aku...tidak...bisa memaafkanmu", jawab gadis itu dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar,

"Kenapa, Kurapika?", tanya pemuda itu, berusaha mendesak sang gadis, Kurapika sendiri hanya menghela nafasnya dengan berat dan berbalik menghadap pemuda itu setelah menghapus airmata dipipinya,

"Karena, sekalipun aku memaafkanmu, itu tidak akan membuat nenekku kembali, kan?", jawab Kurapika dengan suara yang semakin penuh dengan kesedihan, airmata tampak menggenangi matanya, dan membuat mata biru gadis itu terlihat berkaca-kaca, ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa dalam keadaaan seperti itu, ia telah melepaskan rantai yang mengikat sang pemuda,

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu..", Kuroro berujar sendu,

"Ini hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman, aku tidak tahu bahwa itu keluargamu, dan..klien-klien itu bahkan mencegah Shalnark memberitahuku", ia berkata lagi, Kurapika mengernyitkan dahinya,

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'klien-klien itu mencegah Shalnark memberitahumu', apa yang mereka lakukan, pada..sepupuku itu?", Kurapika balik bertanya dengan nada marah tersirat dibalik suaranya yang bergetar sedih,

"Mereka menculiknya, dan baru melepaskannya saat semua telah terjadi", ujar Kuroro, ia tidak tahu lagi mesti berkata apa selain memberitahu Kurapika yang sejujurnya,

"Hah? Mereka sampai berbuat seperti itu! Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu kalau bukan karena kau setuju?", seru gadis itu lantang, ia mulai menangis,

"Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat itu, aku melihat..", ujar Kurapika sendu, airmatanya masih berjatuhan dipipi dan dagunya, Kuroro berusaha untuk mempersempit jarak diantara mereka agar ia bisa memeluknya, sungguh, ia tidak bisa melihat Kurapika seperti ini,

"Apa? Apa yang kau lihat?", tanya pemuda itu penasaran, dan Kurapika hampir saja menjawab 'kau' seandainya Leorio tidak membuka pintu dan menginterupsi,

"Kita sudah sampai, Kurapika", ia berujar dari balik pintu yang terbuka sedikit itu,

"Ya, aku akan kesana sebentar lagi", jawab Kurapika dingin, lalu ia kembali menoleh pada Kuroro,

"Lebih baik kau pergi, dan kita berpisah karena aku sudah pernah mati di hidupmu", ujar Kurapika sendu, sambil menghapus airmata diwajahnya,

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi untuk kedua kalinya", jawab Kuroro sambil mendekat kearah gadis itu dan menciumnya lagi dengan begitu lembut sambil mendekapnya, Kurapika yang sempat memberontakpun akhirnya menyerah, membiarkan momen indah itu menghapus seluruh gemuruh dendam yang menguasainya selama 5 tahun terakhir ini, namun saat keduanya berhenti untuk mengambil nafas, gadis itu segera kembali kealam nyata dan pikirannya yang sesungguhnya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan penuh rasa sesal,

"Anggap saja itu yang tadi tidak pernah ada", katanya sambil kembali memanggil rantainya untuk mengikat pemuda itu.

Sesampainya mereka di koridor balon angkasa itu, Kuroro menatap rekannya yang bernama Pakunoda itu dengan pandangan hampa, ia terlihat basah karena derai hujan dan sorot matanya menampakkan kekhawatiran,

"Kita lakukan pertukarannya", ujar Kurapika dingin, ia melepaskan ikatan rantainya dan membiarkan Kuroro berjalan pergi, sambil menghela nafas demi menenangkan pikiran dan emosinya, lalu saat melihat kedua temannya itu semakin mendekat kearahnya, wajahnya terlihat senang, sebuah senyuman terukir diwajahnya.

Pakunoda membiarkan kedua anak itu pergi, dan melihat sang pimpinan berjalan kearahnya dengan sebuah sorot kecewa terlihat dimatanya yang gelap,

_Mungkin ia tidak menyukainya, tapi..kami masih membutuhkanmu..Danchou_, pikir wanita itu, tanpa tahu bahwa sorot mata itu tidak tertuju pada Laba-laba, karena ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan itu, melainkan pada dirinya sendiri, dan takdir yang telah membuat ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar, membantai Suku Kuruta, membuat gadis yang pernah menjadi bagian paling terang dalam hidupnya itu menghilang, dan mungkin saja ia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Jadi, saat kedua Laba-laba itu berjalan bersisian menuju ke markas mereka, tak satu kata pun terucap diantara keduanya, karena sementara sang wanita merasa bingung, sang pemuda merasa kecewa dan penuh sesal.

_**Did you regret**_

_**Ever standing by my side**_

_**Did you forget**_

_**What we were feeling inside**_

_**Now I'm left, to forget**_

_**About us**_

* * *

><p>AN: so, this is the end of this fic.

I hope you all satisfied, and enjoy reading it,

Like the time I've spent writing it.

End words,

Don't forget to review~

And see you again in the next fic

.

p.s. the sixth one failed to being the longest, because this one is longer, and so, this is the longest chapter throughout the story~

tschus~


End file.
